The Young and The Hopeless
by Fletchdoug99
Summary: Elsa is asked to help Ashem in there time of war. Her immediate reaction was to help the kingdom, but then her queen side took over, and made her think rationally about this. She then meets the King as he shows up early to the winter ball. What happens when he attempts to sweep her off her feet? Will he succeed or will he fail? Will Elsa find love? And who is this General?
1. Prologue

**Alright so here is my first crack at a **_**Frozen **_**chapter story. So this is how Matthias and Elsa met. After I wrote and posted **_**Where do Babies Come**__**From **_**I got a few request saying to do this, and I was like, sure what the heck. You do not have to read **_**Where do Babies Come From **_**to understand this story, but read it if you want a good laugh. So, without further adu, here is The Young and the Hopeless**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

**Warning: Gory images.**

* * *

It was a cold and cruel early November night in the kingdom of Ashem, which was located at the very tip of Denmark's peninsula. It was a very small kingdom that's main exports were fish, clams, and crab, but it was a beautiful country none the less…or at least it used to be. The tree's were all charred, and burned, the grass was all dried up and upon it laid dead soldiers, and the sky was stained red from how much fire was in the air, and the reflection of the blood that smothered the land.

The kingdom of Ashem was in the midst of a great war that was being fought between two kingdoms. It was a terrible war that started over, all but a simple young couple in love. The princess of Ashem, and the prince of Evansdale met a ball, and it was love at first sight, but the only problem is, there kingdoms despised each other. It was Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ all over again, only there quarrel did not end with the death of the two lovers, oh no, it was quite the opposite: it only fueled their hatred for the other more.

It was a cold and cruel night indeed in the kingdom of Ashem as another long and grueling battle as left them even weaker than before. During this cold night, there was a king, rushing to the medical wing of his stone castle. He was a short man, about 5"6, but had a very strong build. Even though he was only forty years old, his brown hair was streaked with grey and white hairs, due to the stress that this war had brought upon him. His hazel eyes were glazed over, but showed a great hatred, and anger. He comes upon a large set of double doors, and pushed them both open with his callused hands. The room was full of doctors, nurses, and soldiers that have been wounded from the battle. It was a horrid sight to see. There were soldiers whose legs were blown off, or horribly mangled, soldiers whose faces are unrecognizable, soldiers that were no longer living, and just taking up space in the room.

"Where is my son?" Shouted the king. Everybody stopped, and looked to their beloved king. "Where is my son?" he shouted again. He ran over to a doctor, and grabbed him by his shoulders, and shook them, "Where is my son? You tell me right now!" He was close to tears, as he already knew the news. All of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused the distraught man to stop shaking the doctor, and turned around. He saw his General who only had a few scratches, and a wrap around his arm. The king asked one more time, "Where is my son?" The General took him into a private room, and in the middle of that private room, was a table, that held a young man who looked to be about twenty, who was in gold plated armor. The man was laying a cushion that was bedded with the finest silks, and a goose feathered pillow. The king slowly walked over to where the man laid. When he saw that is was his son, with his throat slit opened, he collapsed over the body, and sobbed.

The others, who were in this private room, bowed their heads in respect for their great Prince. The only sound in the room was the sound of Prince's father sobbing over his fallen son. The young General cleared his throat, and with a gesture that he made with his head, everybody left until it was just him, and the king. The General slowly made his way over to his Excellency; he slowly and gently pried him away from his son. Together they made their way to the King's study through a secret passageway that was hidden behind a stone wall.

When they entered his study, the entire King's trusted advisors were in the room, they all stood as the General sat him at his desk, and poured him a cup of brandy. Everyone all looked at each other to see who would dare say the first word. The Foreign Minister called Bernard cleared his throat and spoke, "We are sorry for the loss of Prince Philip." Nobody moved, but more specifically, the king didn't, which caused Bernard to continue, "But, there is very little time to mourn his loss…We need to seek out allies or we are sure to lose this war." The king just sat there, and stared at his cup that was full of an amber liquid. "We have contacted Genovia, the Germanic nations, and other Scandinavian kingdoms. We have asked for any supplies, or gold-"

"No!" The King shouted, and stood as he did so. He walked over to his Foreign Minister, and lifted him by the collar of his shirt, "No! I don't want their riches, or their supplies, or their men! I want them to make Evansdale suffer! I want them to cause the very suffering I feel right now! I want King Clas to suffer! I want his citizens to suffer. I want his children to suffer, and their children's children to suffer!"

"King Alexander!"

Everyone, minus the General, looked over to the Chamberlain, whose name was Daniel. "King Alexander, I do not know the horrible agony you are feeling right now; you not only have lost your wife, Helena, and now your son, but what I do know is that you must set aside your personal feelings right now. There is a war going on, our people are being enslaved as we speak, more, and more soldiers are dying…King Alexander…It is time to make a choice…we either surrender to Evansdale…or we ask for help."

King Alexander sighed, and put down his Foreign Minister. He knew he was right. Alexander defiantly did not want to surrender, but he knew asking for help would be a sign of weakness. He also knew, that no matter what helped they would get, they would still lose. Everyone was starting to lose hope. "We do not need help…we need a miracle" Alexander said, and he sat down in his desk again. Everyone sat in silence as they mulled over the king's words. They all were thinking of what they thought should be the next move in this war…all except the General, who was just leaning against the fireplace, and looked into the burning orange and red flames as they danced across the wood.

"Arendelle" the Captain of the Guard said.

Everyone looked up at him in confusion. "What?" Bernard asked.

"Arendelle…there are rumors that the Queen there has…magical ice powers that can cover all the land with snow, and freeze great waters with ice" The Captain of the Guard explained.

The King walked over to his young Captain, "And where did you hear these rumors, Captain?"

The Captain swallowed a lump in his throat, and said, "We were all sitting around the fire at night, and we were all sharing stories…one of the soldiers…a young boy said, that the Queen-"

"You're Majesty, these are just petty rumors, do not believe the young boy" Daniel tried to intervene.

"Silence!" The King boomed, and everyone was. "If these rumors are true…she could be the very key of winning this war."

Bernard walked over to the King with a piece of parchment in hand, "And she just so happens to be right across the straight, and has invited you to this year's winter ball."

The king ripped the letter from his hand, and read it over. A smile graced his lips, and said, "How old is this, Queen Elsa?"

"Twenty-three sir" Bernard answered.

"Is she married or betrothed to anybody?"

"Not that we are aware of, but if these rumors are true…who would want to marry someone with such dangerous powers?"

The king again smiled at Bernard, and Bernard's eyes widened. "The Kingdom is now without an heir, and without a queen... and her Kingdom shall be without an heir or king…unless" He walked over to a giant map on the wall, and looked it over.

"Unless what, you're Majesty?" Asked Daniel, intrigued with where this conversation was going.

"General Matthias!" Called the king. The General, who was leaning against the fire place, looked up and met his sovereign ruler's eyes. "Prepare a ship for us…we have a ball to go to."

* * *

**Well there you go! Again this is my first **_**Frozen **_**chapter story, please tell me what I could do to make this better, whether it's through a PM or a review. And speaking of reviewing; please review, follow, or favorite.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	2. Nature

**Well hello everybody! That was some prologue huh? I promise I won't be as livid as I was with that first chapter, I will admit, it was a little gruesome, I will normally give you all a warning if something like that, or something else will come up. Thank you for the reviews, they are a great motivator for me when it comes to writing. I also got a lot more followers than I expected to get on this, so thank you for that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Frozen**_**, I only own the characters that were said in the previous chapter, minus Elsa, and Arendelle.**

**Warning: First paragraph is slightly graphic.**

* * *

The young queen sat up with a gasp. Her breathing was heavy, and rapid. The room was covered in ice, and snow, and her blanket was blanketed by a large sum of snow. Even though it has only been two years since the Great Freeze; her Majesty would still have nightmares. They would be about anything, and everything having to do with her adorable, strawberry blonde, baby sister. That night, she had a dream about that one fateful day, where she froze her sister's heart, and killed her. Only, her younger sibling did not save her by stepping between her, and that blade, that was wielded by the now ex-prince of the Southern Isles. No, instead she stepped a little too early, and the sword went through her like butter. As she wept over her sister's mutilated corpse, she too, was killed by the saber.

Elsa re-played these images in her head, and continued her ragged breathing. Not thinking clearly, she quickly put on her robe, and left her room, to find the one thing that was on her mind: Anna. She went through the dim lighted hallways, until she found her sister's room, that which once belonged to the both of them. She opened the door, and it glided quietly along the carpet. Elsa walked over to her younger sister's bed, and she watched Anna sleep. Her hair was a rat's nest, her mouth was slightly opened, and there was a bit of drool coming from the corner of her lips. Her body was in some awkward position, half her body on the bed, half of it off.

Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief; she knew she would not have been able to relax, without seeing her sister. Ever since her powers were discovered, the sisters were slowly mending their relationship back together. It was quite a work in progress, but they managed a comfortable relationship with each other. It was frustrating for Anna in the beginning because even though Elsa was out, and about, she still was cautious, and kept to herself. Elsa was sensitive to any kind of touch; even the slightest brush of the shoulder would send the Snow Queen on edge, and cause her to flinch.

Elsa reached over, and slightly brushed a few strands of hair away from her sister's face, and wiped away the bit of saliva on her chin. She smiled slightly, and gently brushed her lips against her forehead. Elsa then stood up straight, and glanced out the window. The sun was just starting to peak out over the horizon, and the moon was beginning to set on the opposite side. With one last glance at her sleeping sister, she left the room, to start her busy day.

Once she got to her room, she switched out of her robe into a simple, yet elegant, green, and purple colored dress. Elsa then walked over to her vanity, and brushed her hair out, and put it into a tight bun. She stood up, and gave herself one last glance in the mirror. Her hand slid to her perfect bun, and slowly un-did it into a simple looking braid. A smile broke out onto her face. She was finally ready to face the day.

She walked out of her room, and set off down a different set of hallways to get to her study. When she got there, she saw a large amount of stacked papers on her desk; she cringed slightly at the sight of it. The amount of papers on her desk just about tripled over night. Elsa sighed, and walked over to her desk that was cluttered with papers, quills, ink bottles, and little trinkets that once belonged to her father. She sat down in the mahogany chair, and grabbed a quill. She grabbed the first documents, and read it. It was a letter from Weselton asking to once again re-open up trade with them. Elsa rolled her eyes, and set it off to the side. She would later give it to her Foreign Minister, Thomas. If there was anything Elsa had learned from them was that, they have been far more profitable without them.

After awhile, when the sun was finally up, she had only finished with about a third of the papers on her desk, when she heard a knock on her door. Without looking up she gave the person permeation to enter her premises. Kai walked in, and gave a low bow, "Your Majesty."

Elsa looked up from her letter that she was reading, and saw her humble chamberlain, "Kai."

"Gerda has informed that breakfast is ready, you're Majesty."

Elsa's stomach growled slightly when the word 'breakfast' was said. Elsa glanced at all her papers, then her stomach, then back to Kai. As much as she wanted to, she just had too much work to be done. "Thank you Kai, but there is simply too much work to be done.

His eyes showed a hint of concern, and his lips curved down slightly. Ever since the princess, and queens, parents died, Kai took upon the fatherly role of the two girls. He was one of the only few that new of Elsa's powers from a young age, and when tragedy stuck, he was the only one that was able to go into the young adult's room, and comfort her. "Are you sure you're Majesty? You did miss dinner as well yesterday."

Elsa smiled at who she thought a father to her, and said, "I shall be fine Kai, but thank you for the concern." He gave her a curt nod, and bow, and then left her chamber. When the door closed Elsa frowned, and sighed. Truth be told, she was starving. She had to skip dinner because of how big her work load grew over the past week. The winter ball was just a week away, and there was still plenty to do. Anna asked…more liked begged, for Elsa to let her organize it, and after much pleading, Elsa finally gave in, but not without her supervision, and daily check-ins. If Elsa was to be honest with herself, she was grateful that Anna had taken over the planning. She was just so piled up with meetings, trade route analysis, treaties, trading, and letters, that if she had to plan a ball to, she would have probably gone insane. With that being said, she gave a quick shake of her head, and went back to work.

After another few hours of hard relentless work, Elsa decided to go, and stop by the ballroom for one of these daily check-ins. She opened the grand doors, and stepped inside. What she saw was servants, and maids hanging decorations, shining the floors, and Anna, bossing around orders. Elsa smiled at the sight of her sister who was in the middle of taste-testing different types of cake. Elsa's stomach growled slightly again, and she slightly blushed, and prayed no one heard it. Anna then got a glimpse of her older sister, and grinned. "Elsa!" She called out, and ran over to her sister.

Elsa smiled again, at Anna's exuberance, "Hell-oh!" she was pulled into a tight hug by her sister. Anna always hugged Elsa with such strength, as if she was afraid if she let go, Elsa would slip back into her room again for another thirteen years. Elsa chuckled and said, "Good morning."

"Morning Elsa" Anna said, and slowly let go of the hug. Anna led her over to the table full of samples and exclaimed, "You have to try some of these." She held up a small piece of chocolate cake that was covered in brown frosting, but had a white plaid drizzle across the whole piece.

Elsa being as hungry as she was gladly took a bite of the piece of cake. She closed her eyes, and gave a sound approval, as she savored the cake's sweet tang. She opened her eyes again only to have a different piece of cake in front of her eyes. Elsa glanced at Anna who only gave her a look to go on. She took a bite of it. This went on for about twenty minutes, before Anna decided on the type of cake she wanted at the ball.

"Hey Elsa, do you want to get lunch?" Anna asked, as she linked her arm onto her sister. Together they started their way out of the ballroom.

"Even after all that cake we just had, you still want lunch?" Elsa asked with an amused look on her face.

"You're kidding me right? They were just tiny pieces, and they were hardly filling!" Anna explained. Elsa only shook her head, and laughed slightly. It still amazed Elsa, that no matter how much Anna ate, and she ate a lot, she still looked as good as she did.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yes my dear Elsa?"

"Did you not say that you had a date with Kristoff today?"

"What day is it today?"

"The 23rd"

"Oh no!" Anna panicked, and un-hooked her arm from Elsa, just to place her hands on her head. "Oh no no no no no, no! I can't believe that I forgot! I was the one who planned this! He is never going to forgive me! I am a horrible girlfriend!"

"Hey, hey, hey" Elsa gently put her hands on the girls arms, and pulled them of her head. "How long have you and Kristoff been dating?"

"Two years."

"Do you really think Kristoff would be so petty to leave you after being late for one date?"

Anna sighed, and looked down as she knew her older sister, and guardian was right. Elsa was always right; it was in her job description to be right. She shook her head and mumbled, "No."

Elsa gently lifted her chin and gave her a comforting, and loving smile, "Go find him."

Anna grinned, and gave her sister a quick hug, and started to walk away backwards, stumbling, and bumping into things as she did. "Are you sure you are going to be okay eating by yourself?" She asked.

Elsa winced as she saw her sister bumped into a table, and the vase that sat upon it, rocked back and forth a bit, "I will be fine Anna…please be careful."

"I am always careful Elsa!" Anna called out just as she rounded the corner. Elsa smiled, and was about to walk away when she heard the sound of armor clanking onto the ground, and her sister calling out apologies. Elsa only shook her head, and grinned, as she turned around, and started to make her way back towards her study.

"You're Majesty, what side of the room do you want the food tables to be?"

"You're Majesty, how many guards shall be present in the ballroom?"

"You're Majesty, where shall the ice sculpture be placed?"

Elsa started to feel overwhelmed, and she shrank her neck, and her arms instinctively closed around her waist. Servants and maids were asking her all sorts of questions that were made for Anna, not her. Even though she was used to being out in the open, she still hated to feel crowded. She could withstand large crowds, just as long they did not crowd her. The room temperature dropped slightly, and the young woman only became more panicked.

"Everyone, please take a break until Princess Anna gets back" Her lady in waiting, Gerda said to the staff. Everyone nodded their heads, and retreated back to where they were needed elsewhere. "You're Majesty are you alright?"

Elsa just realized she was holding her breath, and her eyes were snapped shut. Gerda was also one of the few servants that new of her powers from a young age, and like Kai, she took on the parental role of the mother to both girls. Elsa took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, and was met by a concerned looking Gerda. Elsa just nodded slightly, and slowly started to come out of her shell.

"Why don't you get some fresh air, I am sure it will get your mind off of things." Gerda suggested. Unlike Kai though, Gerda was just a little more persuasive when getting one of the girls to do something. Gerda of course would never use this to her advantage; she only looked out for the girls, and suggested ideas to them that were both in their best interest. Elsa nodded, and slowly made her way over to the stables.

She walked in, and she found it to be surprisingly empty. She wasn't complaining though, she knew how to saddle up her own horse, it was actually the first thing Anna taught Elsa. It was a rather interesting experience for both girls. It was normally the other way around, but never the less; it only proved that Elsa still had so much to learn in this world. Elsa walked several stalls before she came across her horse. It was a little funny; the Snow Queen's horse was as black as the night from head to tail. She unlatched the stall door that read the name Fergus on it, and slowly lead him out of his stall. She grabbed his saddle, and reigns, and carefully put them on the appropriate parts. She then conjured herself up in a riding uniform, and blue cloak. She did not see how Anna could just ride in a dress; it was rather uncomfortable and made the queen very self-conscious. She stuck her foot into the stirrup, and lifted herself onto her horse. She took the back way out of the stables, and pulled up the hood of her cloak; she did not want to be followed, or spotted in any sort of way. She set Fergus off into the direction of the forest. She had him start off in a slow canter as she took in the scenery of the woods. Most of the trees had lost their leaves, as it was that time of the year. There were a few trees that still had most of their beautiful golden leaves, and there were many more that did not have leaves, but pine needles instead. As she got deeper into the forest, she let Fergus go for a full on sprint. Against what most people think, Elsa loved to go fast. She loved feeling the cold, hard air fill her lungs, she loved the wind blasting back in her face, and she loved the adrenaline rush it gave her, it made her feel alive.

She only had Fergus going at full speed for a few minutes before she slowed him down to a stop at a nearby stream. She got off her horse, and he stuck his face in the creek. It is true that Elsa does love to go fast, but she also knows when to stop, and take in her surroundings. Elsa closed her eyes, and just took in all the sounds that nature brought. The sound of the flowing water, the sound of bird's wings, as they flew by, the rustling of the leaves, and branches.

_Snap!_

Elsa's eyes opened, and she looked around for the source of the sound. Her eyes darted from left to right, in search of something, or someone. She the sound of another stick breaking; the sound came from directly behind her. She turned around, and slowly made her way into the brush. She cleared away a few branches, and saw a small prairie, and in the middle of that small prairie a person, wrapping some cloth around a young wolf's paw. She watched with great interest. She could not see the persons face because it was covered by a cloak. She watched, as this person wrapped the wounded animal with such care, and grace.

"I know you are there." Said a very soft, yet masculine voice.

Elsa froze, she had been caught. Her shoulders tensed, her arms wrapped themselves around her, her hands made fists. Elsa stayed in one place, not sure of what to do. The man without looking at her said, "It is alright, I will not harm you." Elsa slowly swallowed, and took a few steps forward, her eyes never leaving the cloaked man. He finished wrapping the young pup's paw, and watched it limp off. The man stood up, and turned to face Elsa. He took the hood of his cloak off, and Elsa's heart skipped a beat. He had very sharp, but handsome face. He had short black hair that was slightly spiked up with some hair gel and golden brown eyes. He was a very tall man, but she could not see what he was wearing, for it was being covered by a scarlet cloak.

Elsa swallowed hard again, and decided to keep her hood up. She had no idea of who this person was. He could be an assassin sent to kill her for all she knew, although she doubted that for some reason. She did not feel warning signals, telling her to get out of there, but she was a woman of wariness, and you never could be too careful.

"It is a beautiful day for riding, don't you think?" He said, and Elsa just realized that there was a beautiful white mare. Elsa cocked her head to the side slightly; did he know she came on horse? She didn't hear anyone follow her, nor did she see anyone follow her. Sensing her confusion "I heard your horse galloping through here…that was your horse correct?" he asked.

Elsa slowly nodded, and finally found her voice to agree, "Yes it is."

He gave her a soft smile, and looked to his horse. He grabbed her reigns, and he slowly brought her closer. "I was out letting Ida here get some exercise, when I stumbled upon wolf pup."

"Soft spot for animals?"

"Soft spot for nature." He gently stroked the back of his horse. "Nature is beautiful. Nature is one of the greatest gifts that the heavens highest could ever bring us. It brings us life and life to everything around us. Nature helps us live in life, and you never know when it could save your life. " Elsa stared at him, and continued to study his face. He continued, "It has been awhile since I saw beautiful woods like this, so full of life, and light. It has been a long time since I have seen the animals so care free…or normal. It has been awhile since I saw anything full of life." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, the grass was covered in a natural frost, the trees were bare, and most of the flowers had wilted away. She just continued to stare in wonder at this philosophical young man that stood before her. She was having trouble trying to figure out if he was wise, or some crazed loon. He looked around with a soft and peaceful look on his face at the wood that surrounded them. He looked at it, as if it had the meaning of life to it, well with his whole spiel about nature a few moments ago, he might as well be.

"Well, it is becoming late, I have places to be, so if you would excuse me" He drew up his hood, and got up on his horse. He set his horse off to a full on gallop, and left Elsa wondering: _Who is this man?_

* * *

**Who is this man indeed…well if you have read my one-shot; you could probably take a good guess. Also, tell me if you guys want me to add in some Kristanna, Kai and Elsa, and Gerda and Elsa moments. Well anyway, if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow if you would.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	3. Crooked

**Greetings my fellow readers, and writers. I hoped you enjoyed that last chapter, I will try to update every 1-4 days. Unfortunately though, I have a stupid family reunion I got to go to for a week, so I will not be posting for a week. If I get lucky enough, I may be able to post late Saturday night before I leave, but do not get your hopes up. I will try my hardest to do so, but I am not making any promises. Alright, that is all I have to say, so let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yes because they would totally give all the rights to Frozen to a high school girl who cannot even drive a car yet…No**

**Disclaimer # 2: I do not own William Shakespeare's, "play All's Well That Ends Well."**

* * *

"It's the Queen!"

"We found her!"

"It's her majesty, Queen Elsa!"

"Thank god we found you!"

"Are you okay, you're Majesty?"

"We were all worried sick!"

Every guard, servant, and maid crowded the courtyard, as Elsa came back from her little excursion in the forest. Elsa stepped off her horse, and almost immediately she was bombarded with people, and their questions. A stable boy came by, and took her horse, Fergus, back to the stable. A maid attempted to grab her cloak, but Elsa gently declined, and said, "Everyone, please! I am fine. Enough already." Nobody really heard her, and everyone continued bustling around her, telling her the schedule, things that needed to be done, trying to take some unnecessary riding gear as they made their way into the castle. Elsa was starting to feel very crowded again, and nobody was listening. "I said, enough!" Elsa shouted, and the room grew cold. Everyone slowly stopped, and said their apologies. She was a very patient, and kind-hearted person, but when people could not listen, that patience tends to grow thin.

Elsa did not get the chance to react to what she just did, because Anna ran up to her close to tears, and enveloped her into a tight hug. This immediately caught Elsa's attention, and everything else seemed to vanish. "Anna? What's wrong?"

Anna sniffed, and said, "Kristoff, and I were in town *sniff* on our date at *sniff* our favorite chocolate shop *sniff* and then a couple of guards told me *sniff* you were missing, and" Anna just buried her head into Elsa's shoulder. This was never Elsa's intention at all. She did not mean to throw the whole kingdom into chaos looking for her; she never wanted her sister to worry like this. Anna has always expressed her fear of losing her older sister again. Elsa could only console her by telling her she would never leave her again, not now, not ever.

After Anna stopped crying into Elsa's shoulder, Elsa held her baby sister's face in her hands, and wiped away her tear stains, erasing any evidence that she had been sobbing. "Now, how about you go get us a two mugs hot chocolate, and then meet me back in my study?" Anna smiled, and nodded. She made her way towards the kitchen leaving Elsa to look after her. Elsa smile faltered slightly has her sister left her. She was silently beating herself over for being so stupid, and leaving so unannounced. She should have told someone that she was leaving. Gerda did give her the idea, but it was just a suggestion. She sighed, and walked back to her study to at least get a little work done, before her sister came in. Elsa sat at her desk, and grabbed a letter. She broke open the seal, and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. It read:

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_As you are aware, as we are your neighbors, we are in the midst of a great war with the kingdom of Evansdale. Our land has been burnt to a crisp; there is not one tree, not one blade of grass that has not been affected by this great atrocity. Our people are dying, starving, and being enslaved as we speak. Our treasury is very close to being empty, our supplies have been almost all been looted, our men are dying in hundreds by the day. As you know winter is upon us, and we fear we shall not survive. We come to you humbly asking for your help in this struggle for survival. We ask you that you can send us anything that may help us get by. We also come to you seeking an ally, in hoping you can help us defeat the vile country of Evansdale. They have pillaged, enslaved, and murdered our people. Please consider everything we have brought upon you._

_Foreign Minister of Ashem_

_Bernard Bernsen_

_King of Ashem,_

_Alexander Jensen_

This letter tugged at the young Queen's heart. She hated knowing there were hundreds of people dying, and being enslaved, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her immediate knee-jerk and human reaction was to help the kingdom of Ashem. No person, let alone a kingdom, should have to go through this; but then her regal queen side of her took over, and made her think rationally about this. Elsa sighed, and rubbed her temples. She put the letter on a small stack of issues that was to be discussed at her next meeting with her advisers.

She was about to grab another document when Anna walked in with the two hot chocolates. Elsa smiled, and walked towards the couch, that was in front of a small table, and a fire place. With her left hand, she beckoned Anna over to the couch. Anna gladly strolled over to the couch, and set two mugs of hot chocolate on the table. Elsa grabbed one of the mugs and sat down on the couch, tucking her legs under, as she sat. Anna grabbed a blanket, and a hot chocolate, and sat down next her sister. She wrapped the blanket around herself, and leaned into Elsa's side. Together the two of them sipped there drinks in silence. Elsa watched as the flames in the fireplace grew smaller. She thought about getting up to put another log in, but she was too content, and comfortable to move from her sister's side. She then leaned into her sister more, and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that her sister brought.

Anna finished her mug, and sat it down on the table. She got up, causing Elsa to sit up, and walked over to one of the many bookshelves that were in Elsa's study. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, as she watched her sister look among the shelves. She grew even more confused when, she saw her sister pick out a book, and tossed it to her. The book landed in Elsa's lap. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked, as she looked at the book.

Anna sat back down, and cuddled into her sister's side, "Read to me."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, but all she got in return was Anna throwing the blanket over their laps, and Anna leaning her head on her shoulder. Elsa grabbed the book, and read the title aloud, "All's Well That Ends Well by William Shakespeare." Elsa looked back at Anna, who only gave a light shrug. Elsa chuckled, and shook her head. She opened the book, and began to read aloud.

Elsa got about halfway through act II when she heard soft snores. She looked over, and saw her sister sleeping soundly on her shoulder. Elsa smiled softly, and kissed her forehead. "I love you" she whispered, and carefully got up without waking her sister. Elsa walked over to her desk, and went back to her work. Elsa started going through the reports that were given to her this morning, and started to add them to Arendelle's book of records. They had a great year, they had double of the wheat, and fish, their income had almost tripled meaning taxes would be low next year. Elsa smiled, and could not help, but feel a little bit of pride in herself. For those thirteen years, Arendelle was just barely getting by because of the closed gates. She was able to bring Arendelle back on top again in only two years with making the right decisions, and her trustful advisers. After another hour, Anna was still asleep, and Elsa was finally done with all the papers on her desk. She sat back in the chair while closing her eyes, and enjoyed the silent bliss.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

But that bliss could only last for so long. Not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty on her couch, Elsa walked towards the door, and opened it. She saw Kai giving a low bow, "You're Majesty."

Elsa stepped out of her study, closing the door behind her, "How may I be of service Kai?"

"Well it seems that some guests have arrived early for the winter ball."

"Oh? Who has arrived this evening?"

"The King and General of Ashem."

Elsa's eyes widened slightly, but them downsized them again, and kept her cool demeanor. Elsa was silently contemplating, why she invited them. They were in the midst of a war; they should have not been obligated to leave their country. She cleared her throat, and said, "If you would be so kind, and tell them to meet me in the throne room."

Kai nodded, "Of course you're Majesty." After he bowed, Kai left to go to, what he was asked so nicely to do. Elsa walked to her room, and as she passed by the mirror, she remembered she was still in her riding outfit, and cloak. Elsa quickly changed into a dress similar to her coronation, only it was a little more casual, but still none the less fancy. She put her hair up into a tight French bun, and then grabbed the tiara that once belonged to her mother.

"Oh, how you look so much like your mother." Said Gerda, as she walked into the room. Elsa smiled slightly, but looked down. Gerda gently lifted Elsa's head and smiled, "They would be so proud of you right now..." All Elsa could do was nod. Gerda took a step back admiring the young queen before her. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she felt something was off.

"Your crown is crooked." Gerda stated bluntly.

"What?" Elsa looked in the mirror again, "Not it is not."

"Yes it is." Gerda said, and made a move to fix it, but Elsa only stepped away.

"It is fine."

"No it is not, now let me fix it."

"It does not need fixing."

"Stop moving! Yes it does!"

"No! It does not!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Gerda!"

"Elsa Idunn Fosberg! Stop this right now young lady...there now, all better."

"It only got crooked because you made it crooked."

"It would not have been crooked in the first place, if you would have let me helped."

Elsa huffed, and looked away. Gerda laughed at Elsa's childish antics, and knew Elsa was secretly smiling. To the kingdom, Elsa was the all powerful, stoic, regal queen, to her most trusted friends, and family, she was a playful, kind-hearted, woman. Elsa smiled at Gerda, than took one last look in the mirror, before she made her way to the throne room. Elsa took a deep breath, and entered the room. Elsa walked across the room, and sat in the great throne that once belonged to her father, King Adgar. There was a smaller one next to it which was for Anna that was originally her mothers, Queen Idunn. Elsa closed her eyes, and took a moment to clear her head. Calm, cool, collected. Elsa has given herself a new mantra that was much more helpful than the last. She used it quite often whenever she was about to go into situations like this. She heard a single knock on the door, and then they opened.

"May I introduce King Alexander of Ashem, and General Matthias of Ashem!"

* * *

**Alright here we go! But wasn't that cute, and light chapter! Elsa and Gerda having a 'mother' 'daughter' moment. I thought it was funny and cute; tell me if you thought it was too. I also threw in a little adorable Anna and Elsa moment in there. No it was not incestuous, you nastys! So if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow if you would.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	4. A Late Night Walk

**Alright well, today it rained, and so I got to stay inside all day. And what do you do on a rainy day? Write fan fiction! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I will admit it is not as good, as my others for it was rushed, and I wanted to get it out, but it is still good none the less. I would also like to thank all of your who reviewed, favorited, and followed. My goal is to get up to 17 reviews by Monday. Also, just want to say this again, I will not be updating for a week. Now let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Frozen.**

* * *

Elsa's eyes widen the moment they laid on him. That raven hair, those golden eyes, those thick, yet sharp eyebrows, his well-shaped cheekbones. He was wearing a white shirt hat was covered by his red over coat, and black sash. He had various medals on the left side of his coat. He was in black leather pants that were neatly tucked into some brown boots that stopped just above his knees. You could very easily see he was a very well-built man because of how his muscles showed through the clothing.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Kai boomed which brought Elsa back to reality.

Elsa cleared her throat, and stood, "Welcome to Arendelle."

The older man of the two walked up towards Elsa, and gave a low bow, and kissed her hand, "Thank you Queen Elsa, I am King Alexander."

Elsa blushed slightly, but curtsied in return, "Just Elsa and I hope your trip was uneventful."

"Only if you call me Alexander; we had some trouble with Evandellian navy, but nothing our astounding General could not handle." Alexander said, and motioned for his General to step forward.

He did step forward, and gave a low bow, "You're majesty" he said quiet tone. Elsa again curtsied, and analyzed the young man. He looked so different from when he was out in the woods. He looked so at peace, and curious to everything around him. Now he looked very stoic, regal, and extremely on edge. It was very similar to how Elsa acted at her coronation.

Elsa turned back to the king, and said, "Yes, I have just received the letter of the great tragedy happening in your country now. I hope you did not feel obligated to come."

"Not at all, if anything, this gives me a great chance to make new allies" he said with a smile and a little something in his tone. Elsa inspected the older king before her. He stood before her in white pants, shirt, and shoes, very similar to the ones she first saw Hans in. He stood with great confidence, and a smile glued to his face. He looked very relaxed, and acted as if the war was no big deal to him.

Elsa, never the less smiled back, and said, "If there is anything I can do to help you with your stay here, please, do not be afraid to ask."

"I only ask that my General and I be showed to our rooms. It was a very long and tiring journey."

"My Chamberlain, Kai, will show you both to your rooms." Elsa said, and nodded towards Kai.

"Thank you, your hospitality humbles me" Alexander said. He bowed, and kisses her hand again, and left to follow Kai.

Elsa looked, back to General Matthias's, and she caught him staring at her. Their eyes met, and he quickly looked away. Elsa stared at him curiously until he looked back to her. He immediately bowed, "You're Majesty." He then left to follow his king. Elsa stared after him with an inquisitive eye. This defiantly was not the man in the woods.

Just as the main doors shut, the pair on the right side of the throne room opened, and Anna came sprinting in. "I'm here, I made it!" She then looked to see the room emptied, "And I missed it."

Elsa giggled, "Yes, you did. Maybe if you would not fall asleep during the day, you would have made it."

"It's not my fault that you're comfortable, and warm."

"Warm? The Snow Queen, is warm?"

"You're the warmest person I know."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. Now that was a first. She was known to be the coldest person, and not just temperature wise. A lot of people thought her to be cold-hearted. Anna would highly disagree though. Elsa was the most kind-hearted, generous, and gracious person she new and a lot of people could vouch for that. For example, what Hans did was to them could be punishable by death, but Elsa let him go back to his home country, and let them take care of it; same with the Duke of Weselton.

"Was he cute?"

Elsa looked taken back by the question, "Wh-What?"

"The King…was he cute."

"Um he was"

"Good looking? Handsome? Dashing?"

"Middle aged."

"Oh…that's a bummer"

Elsa shook her head, "Why are you so focused on my love life, and not your own?"

Anna grabbed her hands, and held them in her own, "Because I want you to be happy."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows together, "Happy? I am happy."

"I want you to find happiness in someone. I want someone to make you feel happy."

"You make me feel happy."

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"Those are two different types of happiness."

"There are different types of happiness?"

"Yes, there is."

"What is the difference?"

"You're happy because you have to be, I am your sister; you have to deal with it."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"It's not, but it's not you picking happiness."

"I do not need a man, when I have you. Besides, when you and Kristoff, get married, then I will have you, Kristoff, and your children to take care of."

Anna blushed, and stuttered out, "My children?"

Elsa chuckled, "Yes your children."

"That's awhile away Elsa…and don't try turning this around on me, we are talking about you!"

Elsa laughed, and said, "It has been two years; I would be thinking it would be soon." Anna huffed, and turned away mumbling words that Elsa could not make out. Elsa shook her head while chuckling, and decided to venture back into her study.

She walked over to the couch to pick up the blanket, and folded it up nicely. She sat it down in one of the cabinets by the fireplace. Elsa than walked over to her desk, and started to organize it a bit more. It was always so cluttered with letters, and other documents. Elsa was about to finish when she caught another glance at the letter sent from Ashem. She picked it up again, and read it multiple times. She sighed, and glanced at the painting of her father. He was in his own coronation outfit, and holding the golden sphere, and scepter. "I don't know what to do father" Elsa whispered. She got up from her desk, and started to pace the width of the room. This was something she often did when something was weighing heavily on her mind, and heart. Sometimes she would even leave a trail of frost in her wake, or it would start to snow slightly.

Elsa was drawn out from her thoughts, when there was a knock on the door. "You're Majesty, dinner is ready" Came Kai's voice through the door. Elsa sighed, and took one last glance at her father's portrait. She then walked out of her study to go join her family, and guests for dinner.

Elsa came into the great hall, and saw everybody already seated. She sat down at her spot at the head of the table. To her right was her sister Anna; to Anna's right, was Kristoff. To Elsa's left, was Alexander, and to his left, General Matthias. The servants brought out the dinner, and they began to eat.

"Your castle is quite magnificent, Elsa" said Alexander breaking the silence. "Your hall of portraits is quite intriguing."

Elsa smiled, and said, "Thank you, Anna would probably be able to tell you more about that room, than I, figuring how much time she has spent there." It was the truth, for those lonely thirteen years; Anna talked with the paintings on the walls. They were her best friends. Still, even now that Elsa is out of her room, Anna went there every morning, and talked with them. Anna would be able to tell you a different story about all of them. That is Anna did with the more abstract, and less historical paintings.

Elsa thought he probably hasn't met Anna till now said, "I hope you and my sister got yourselves acquainted nicely."

The King chuckled, "Yes, indeed. She reminds me of how my son used to act before the war hit."

"I assume he is watching the country while you are here?"

He looked down very solemnly, and stared at his cup of red wine. "No, the war claimed him almost a month ago."

Elsa felt her heart continue to break for this man. This war was ruining his life, and the more Elsa found out about this war, the more it was harder for her to make a decision on it. "I am so sorry."

He looked up, and smiled at her a sorrowful smile, "He was a good and brave man." Elsa only nodded, and continued to pick at her food.

Anna wanting to change the mood, asked, "So Kristoff, how is the harvest going?"

Kristoff smiled at Anna, then looked to Elsa, "It is going very well. We are consistently getting new recruits, and we are now harvesting 25% more than what we use to."

"You are a farmer?" Asked the King to Kristoff.

"No her Majesty, Queen Elsa, named me the official Ice Master, and Deliver, as a thank you for helping to save Anna's life" Kristoff said in the most regal tone he could muster up. Kristoff hated these things, he wasn't aware that there was going to be other royals present; when they did host any, Kristoff stayed far away as possible. He always felt out-of-place because of his background. It took him awhile to get comfortable around Elsa, because one, she was his girlfriend's, older sister, and guardian. Two, she was royalty. Sure, Anna was as well, but she sure did not act like it. To Kristoff, Elsa was the definition of royalty; she was the primmest, most proper, and the most regal person he had ever met, because well, she was the only other royalty besides Anna he had ever met.

While Anna, Kristoff, and Alexander continued to talk about Kristoff's job, Elsa took the time to glance over at the General who had not said a word more than a couple of words to her. He was sitting up straight with his shoulders set back as he ate. He was very tense, and only picking at his food. He would occasionally glance around the room, as if he was looking for something. He was a very confusing puzzle to Elsa.

After dinner Elsa went back to her study, only to find, another new stack of papers on her desk. Elsa sighed, and walked over to her chair, and sat down. She looked at all the papers that cluttered her desk with annoyance. She repressed another sigh by picking up her quill to start going through all the documents. Elsa glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the study, and it read eleven, o'clock. She was in for another late night.

She continued this until she felt her eyes start to droop, she was about to nod off, but then was awoken by her door opening. Elsa's eyes popped open, and was met by the general in only a pair of pajama pants, and a white puffy shirt. "Oh I am so sorry you're Majesty; I was looking for my room" he said, and bowed his head.

Elsa shook her head, and stood, "It is quite alright, the castle can be very confusing."

He looked back up, and looked around her study. Elsa cocked her head slightly; this was the same man that she saw in the forest. He had that same curious look in his eyes, and his posture was a little more relaxed than it was in the throne room, and at dinner. She followed his gaze to the many of bookshelves that were in her study.

"May I show you to your room?" Elsa asked, as she wanted to get back to work so she could get a good night sleep for once.

He looked back to her, and blushed slightly, "If it is no trouble."

Elsa smiled at him, and took him out of her study. He set out his arm for her to take. Elsa looked at it cautiously, and glanced at him. Realizing what he just did, he was about to take his arm back, but Elsa ever so lightly, placed her upon his.

"I am quite surprised you are letting me help. Most of the people who stumble upon my study, reject my help" Elsa explained, and she led him down the twisted halls.

"Well they are fools, to not accept such help. They are only being prideful, and do not want to accept help even though they desperately need it." Elsa slightly nodded, and gazed at him for the words he said. He was very wise for his age, for which she guessed was around her age. He was the biggest puzzle, Elsa had ever met.

"It was you."

Elsa looked taken back slightly at his statement, "Excuse me?"

"It was you, who I had met out in the forest." Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly, and pursed her lips together. How would he know that? He never saw her face for it was hidden behind the hood of cloak. Sensing her confusion he explained, "I never forget a voice."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "I thought the saying went, I never forget a face?'"

He chuckled, "Yes well, that too, but as a General you need to be very good with your surroundings. You need to be able to remember, every sight, every smell, every touch, every taste, and every noise you may hear." Elsa nodded, and continued to lead him down the series of hallways. It was pretty quiet from there on until they reached his door.

"Here you are, General Matthias."

"Please, just Matthias."

"Only if you stop call me your Majesty, and starting calling me Elsa."

He paused for a second then said, "As you wish…Elsa, but may I ask you a question?" Elsa nodded, which made him ask, "Why did you not say anything?"

"About?"

"Knowing me, well, seeing me in the forest. You saw my face, why did you not say anything?"

"Well I" Elsa had to stop herself. Why did she not say anything about seeing him before? It's not like it was some heinous crime to say she had seen this man before her before. "I…I do not know."

He stared at her with that same look that she gave him. It made Elsa feel as if he was trying to look into her soul. Only his was much more piercing than anything. "Well" he grabbed her hand, and said, "Good night…Elsa." He kissed her hand, and went into his room, his eyes never leaving hers as he did.

* * *

**He something, isn't he? He is a very mysterious person indeed. Kristoff was in this chapter! I realized when I started writing this that I have only mentioned him briefly, and with that I come to you with this. I need you guys to give me ideas on what Kristanna fluff you guys want to see. That's all I got to say about that so, if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	5. Late Nights, Late Mornings

**I'm back! It feels good to be back as well. Alright, sorry it took me a little long than usual, I just got my first laptop, and we were having issues putting Microsoft word onto it. Also, I will have updates on my profile, if something happens to the story, or if I am not updating, I will tell you why. Well that's all I have to say right now, so let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We have been over this people, I do not, nor will I ever own the rights to Frozen. We clear?**

* * *

Elsa had trouble sleeping that night. Her mind was filled with the thoughts of the golden eyed general: Matthias. Her eyes looked up at her ceiling for what seemed like hours. She kept thinking to herself, who was this guy? What is he trying to hide? Why was he so two faced? Why did her hand still have that tingling sensation when he kissed her hand goodnight? Elsa closed her eyes, and a clear picture of Matthias was burned into her mind. She imagined him perfectly, down to the last detail. His well-defined face, with those sharp cheekbones, his bushy eyebrows, his small but pointed nose, his kissable-lips…wait what? Elsa's eyes popped open, and her face turned red. Why would she think such things about him? They only mere acquaintances. She had only met the guy, that day…well technically yesterday. She shook her slightly, and turned onto her side. Maybe the sleep deprivation was finally getting to her. With that, she closed her eyes, and finally fell asleep.

"You're Majesty?"

Elsa moaned, and opened her eyes. She immediately shut them again, for she was blinded by the morning sun.

"You're Majesty, it is passed nine." The voice said again.

Elsa's snapped open, and she sat straight up. "What!" She was met with Kai's face which looked amused, and serious, at the same time.

"How could have you let me sleep in so late" She shouted, as she went to behind her changing screen, that covered all of her body except for her head.

"Well, you normally wake up on your own, it was when I could not find you anywhere, that I came to your room to see if you were up" Kai explained, and turned around to face the door. Even though she was covered up, Kai still did this out of respect of his Queen's modesty.

"Why did you not just knock?" Elsa asked in a polite tone, not wanting her irritation to show even further. She looked in the mirror, and decided she did not have enough time to change, so with a wave of her hand, she changed into a blue dress. The color was closed around her neck, but it did not go up it. The bodice was a very light blue that had tiny snowflakes cover her shoulders, and the bust of the dress. Her long sleeves were a translucent blue. The skirt very flowing, and loose, and just a few shades darker than the bodice of the dress

"I did your Majesty…several times" she heard Kai say to her.

Elsa looked over at him brief before she could respond with an, "Oh."

"I shall leave you to finish getting ready, breakfast starts in ten minutes" Kai said, and left.

She walked over to her vanity, and applied only a little bit of blush and eye shadow. They were heavy bags under her eyes from her lack of sleep that she needed to cover up. After she applied her make-up. Once she brushed her hair, she put her hair into a braid, feeling that her braid would look better with the dress she was wearing. As she was about to leave, her silver tiara caught the corner of her eye. She decided against wearing it after giving it some thought. With that, she made her way down towards the royal dining room.

As she was walking down one of the many hallways in the castle, she heard the noise of someone playing the violin. Elsa paused mid stride, and searched for the musical sound. The music was coming from a door on her left, which she recognized that it was the room that Matthias was staying in. She saw that it was opened just a crack. Elsa was contemplating on whether or not to take a peek into the room. Curiosity getting the best of her, she quietly made her way to the door, and gently pushed it open, just so she could get a glimpse of the violinist.

There in the middle of the room, was Matthias, playing the violin. He was standing right in the line of the window which sun light shined through, and made him look like an angel. He had a very peaceful look on his face. He swayed just slightly to the tune, and he talk small steps with each different movement with the bo. Elsa smiled, and leaned against the door frame, causing the door open with the lightest of creaking noise.

Matthias froze, as did Elsa. She had been caught…again by him. Why was she always doing that? She could always be unnoticed by everyone, but him. Was he just that observant, or was she just not careful enough?

"I know you are there…Elsa."

Elsa fully stepped into the room, and relaxed slightly knowing he was not angry, "How did you know it was me?"

He turned to her. He was in a more casual attire, then yesterday, but not exactly sleeping wear. He was in a pair of back pants, and a blue dress shirt. He still had the same boots on though. "Well because, if it was King Alexander, he would have just barged in here, if it was your sister, she would have made more noise, if it was a servant, they would have knocked…so that leaves only you."

"Only me?"

"Only you" he repeated again. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest of time. They both were studying each other faces to see what the other was thinking of. Only to come to the realization, they could not decipher what the other was thinking.

Elsa broke the intense staring by looking to his violin, "It sounded, beautiful."

He followed her gaze to his violin as well, and said, "Thank you, this was my father's. He started to teach me when I was only five years old."

"Only five? How did that turn out?"

"I used the bo as a sword."

The both giggled and chuckled at that, before he continued, "What about you?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you play the Violin?"

"Oh, no, I do play the piano though."

"Well, I'd love to hear you play" he said while putting his violin away.

Elsa fiddled with her hands a bit, and looked down, "I do not really play anymore."

He looked at her, "Why is that?

"I just have not found the time or the need to play."

"The need?"

Elsa just realizing what she just said, cleared her throat, "It is…complicated."

He walked over to her and gave her a soft smile, "It's alright." Elsa looked up, and found herself completely lost in him. He offered her his arm, and said, "Shall we?"

Elsa swallowed, and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, "We shall." They walked like that all the way to the royal dining room. Elsa continued to sneak glances at him trying to figure him out. He was a total mystery to Elsa, and it drove her crazy. Little did she know though, that those thoughts were the exact thing on Matthias's mind. Matthias could always read people like they were an open book. It was something he was trained to do, but with Elsa, it was next to impossible. It was very irritating for him.

Just he pushed the doors opened, he unhooked his arm from Elsa's hand. His shoulders were pushed back as far as they could go, he folded his arms behind his back, and his face became unreadable, as it held absolutely no emotion. Elsa took one glance at him, and was shocked, and really confused. It was like someone flipped a switch, and Matthias turned into an entirely different person. Elsa looked ahead, and saw everybody waiting for their arrival. Elsa took her seat at the head of the table, and Matthias took his to the right of King Alexander.

"Morning Elsa" Anna said in her normal cheerful tone.

Elsa smiled at her baby sister, "Good Morning Anna, I trust you slept well?"

"Mhm, how about yourself."

Elsa considered her answer. Should she tell Anna she has been trouble sleeping? She was her sister, and she deserved to know the truth. But she did not want her sister worrying over her. "I slept fine, thank you."

"Good morning Elsa" King Alexander said with a smile.

"Good morning Alexander" Elsa said returning the smile.

"Just curious, how did you and my general find yourselves walking to breakfast together?"

Elsa was about to come up with a quick lie, when Matthias interrupted and lied for her, "We just bumped into each other on the way down." Alexander seemed to accept this answer, and just smiled at Elsa. After everyone's good mornings were said, the food came out, and everyone ate. The morning went on as usual, Anna went with Kristoff into town somewhere with Olaf, and Sven. Elsa was up in her study going over important documents that were going to be talked about at the coming meeting wither her advisers. Most of them were all on about the war between Evansdale, and Ashem. Elsa was trying to gather as much information as she possibly could before she made her decision on whether or not to help them. Elsa's heart was continuing to break for these people. There people have been to hell and back. How were they still around, Elsa thought to herself. More than half of their soldiers were dead ninety percent of the crops had failed. Most of their livestock had been slaughtered. Their treasury had all, but a few pieces of copper here and there. Elsa was interrupted from her readings with a few raps upon her door. Elsa frowned slightly, but let them enter anyway, "Come in."

In came the King of Ashem himself, Alexander. He was a very fancy suit, similar to the Duke of Weselton's outfit at her coronation. He smiled, and bowed slightly "I am sorry to barge in like this, I just wanted to talk about my letter that my Foreign Minister, Bernard sent you."

Elsa nodded slightly, "Well, it has not yet been talked about with advisers, but next meeting, it shall be."

Alexander nodded, and walked over to the portrait of her parents that was hanging in her study. Elsa watched him as he walked over. She furrowed her eyebrows as his face turned solemn. "What happened to them…your parent's?"

Elsa frowned and looked away. She never liked talking about her parents. Not just because they were deceased, but because she was confused. Talking about her parents was always a touchy topic, for both girls really. Elsa hated, and yet loved and missed them so much. She hated them for the things they did to her Anna through out there childhood. The King went to far extremes in trying to get Elsa to control her powers. It was horrible, her mother always tried to beg with her father, but the king was a stubborn man. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to block out the horrible memories, "They died five years ago."

There was silence for quite some time. Elsa did not want to talk about it, but she learned the hard way, when someone brought it up, it was a very long conversation that Elsa did not want to listen to. "I lost my wife and children to this war" King Alexander said silently.

Elsa looked up in shock at what he just announced to her. "I am so sorry" she said. He looked over at her grimly, and just nodded. Just the she realized how much of a hypocrite she was just there. She did not want to talk about her parents, and wanted no sympathy. Then Alexander told her about his dead family, and she sent him her condolences. Elsa secretly beat herself over, when she realized, he just went out and told her, he had asked her about hers, so, was it hypocrisy? She was interrupted from her thoughts when he said, "My wife, she was assassinated her sleep…I had a late night council meeting that night…I was supposed to be in bed." Elsa was just at loss of what to do right now. The last thing she wanted was to be a hypocrite, but he sounded like he wanted the comfort, but then again, he could also just be telling her tis, but that caused her to think why he would just tell her these things.

Elsa finally decided on the first because she could not think of a why, so she walked over to him, and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, "I am sorry for your loss, I know what it feels like."

He looked at her, and smiled, "It's quite alright; she would have died sooner or later." Elsa was quite shocked with his statement. Why would anyone say that about their dead loved ones, I mean sure it was true, but that does not mean you just go out and bluntly state it. It was a horrible, and morbid statement.

Elsa, wanting to talk about something else said, "Is there something else you needed Alexander?"

He turned, and looked to her, "No, I guess I just wanted some firm company, I am sorry, I have kept you from your work."

Just then the door opened, and in came Matthias. He looked between the two, and apologized, "I am so sorry. I was just-"

"It's alright General, I was just leaving" Alexander turned to Elsa and kissed her hand, "Another time my lady" and he walked out of her study.

Elsa's cheeks tinted pink slightly, and looked to Matthias. As soon as Alexander left, he seemed to relax a bit. He looked around her study before his eyes met hers. "Is there something you needed Matthias?"

"I was just looking for the library." He said.

Elsa giggled slightly, "You keep finding your way back here."

He blushed slightly, and said, "I am sorry."

Elsa shook her head, and said, "It is quite alright. The library is the second hallway on your left, walk down five doors, and it is on your right."

He nodded, "Thank you." He made his way towards the door, and Elsa made her way towards the desk. "Hey Elsa" he called out as he was just about to leave.

Elsa looked up at him, "Yes?"

"If you are not busy later…Do you think you could show me around…so I am not always getting so lost."

Elsa glanced at her desk, there were barley any papers, and there were no meetings till later that evening, "I shall come, and get you when I am done." With that he left her study.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! It is so late, and I seriously want to go to bed right now, but I told myself that you guys have already waited a week. See, aren't you glad you guys have such a dedicated author? Anyways, this Matthias guy is something right? What about Alexander, what do you people think of him? Good, or bad? Another thing, I know these chapters are a little light, and fluffy, and a real plot has yet to develop, but be patience, because in about 2-3 chapters or so, that's when the real drama will start to go down. I would like to get up to 25 reviews by the next time I update, that is my goal. So if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**


	6. The Past is in the Past

**Alright, it looks like I have to clarify something: I am one hundred percent a girl. It seems like some people *glares at a certain somebody* yeah you know who you are, thought I was a guy…no no. Anyways, thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. It really means the world to me. So let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to do this every time? I do not own **_**Frozen!**_

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own William Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet.**_

* * *

Elsa sighed for what probably was the hundredth time just in that hour. These documents were a lot more work than she originally thought they would be. She just spent two hours signing what she thought were boring un-important documents. All they were was some of her advisers needing her approval for them to travel to other kingdoms as acting ambassadors, so that they could improve the well-being of Arendelle…okay, maybe they were important, but that didn't make them any less boring. It seemed like forever before she finally signed her last one. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her hands found their way to her head, and gently massaged her temples. She then got up, and made her way down to the kitchen. It was about two o'clock in the afternoon, which means it should be empty.

Once she entered the premises of the large kitchen, she made her way over to one of the many cupboards, where her's and Anna's secret chocolate stash was hidden. She opened it, and pulled the plate out. After grabbing a few pieces, she set the plate back, and leaned against the counter. When the sweet treat entered her mouth, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. A good piece of chocolate always soothed Elsa's mind. She ate a few more, before she washed her hands to get rid of any brown residue off her hands. She started walking back to her office, to read a book, but there was something nagging at the back of her mind. It kept saying she was forgetting something, but she did not know what. She entered her study, and went to one of the many book shelves that were in her study. There were multiple books in this study, mostly non-fiction. It consisted of mostly biographies, and informational books, but she had a shelf that was dedicated to her favorite fiction stories. She grabbed a copy of Dante's _Inferno, _and sat down on her couch.

She was only a few pages in, and that nagging feeling came back. Elsa glanced up from the book, and looked around her study. It was all neat, and tidy. All papers, were put away in their proper places. No more documents need signing. What on earth was she forgetting? She shook her head, and went back to reading, hoping that the feeling would go away. After another few pages something clicked. She was supposed to show Matthias around! Elsa quickly scrambled to her feet, and made her way down the hallway. It was a very short walk, before she even knew it, she was in front of the library door. She brought her hand up to knock, but then stopped. Why did she need to knock, it was her library. He could be in the middle of something though, her mind argued. Like what? Is he going to be nude in the middle of your library? Elsa blushed at the thought. She shook her head, and decided to knock anyways for it seemed like the polite thing to do. After she knocked she opened the door, and stepped in.

Matthias was leaning up against the fireplace. He had a book in his hands, and he had yet to acknowledge her presence. Elsa smiled at him and asked, "What are you reading?"

"But Soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It tis the east, and Juliet is the sun" He read aloud, and looked up at Elsa.

She smiled softly, and recited from memory, "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love. Oh, that she knew she were."

He smiled, "The balcony scene will always be one of Shakespeare's most famous scenes." Elsa nodded in agreement. He walked over to the shelf where he got the book from, and put it back in its place. "So, that tour."

Elsa, remembering why she was here in the first placed, nodded, "Um, yes, Well, I suppose you already know where my study is." He blushed lightly, and she continued, "Shall we?"

A smile appeared on his lips, "We shall." Together they made their way all the way through the castle. She first showed him, the hall of portraits for it was the closest thing to the library. Elsa was able to give a quick lesson on the Fosberg lineage. Matthias was quite intrigued, and asked her multiple questions.

Next she took him outside, she showed him the stables, and introduced him to her horse. He found it to be a little ironic as well that her horse was the color of midnight. After that she took him to the barracks, where they trained their soldiers. Matthias looked like he was in his own little world as he studied all of the different weapons. She observed that his facial features changed, they were not as calm; he looked rigid, and serious.

He unsheathed a sword, and study the blade of it, "You have great weaponry Elsa" he commented, and he swung it around slightly.

"Thank you, although, I know almost next to nothing about the different weapons."

He looked over at her, and his lips turned up slightly, "Maybe I will have to teach you some time."

After she showed him the rest of the barracks, she took him over to the gardens. They were not as colorful as it would have been in the summer, or spring, but Matthias did not really seem to notice. It was a cold, cloudy day, but it did not seem to bother either of them. Of course it would not bother Elsa, for she was the Queen of everything cold. It did not bother Matthias for he has endured the harshest weather conditions in the war. He looked around the garden with great wonder; just like how he looked at everything in the forest. "Beautiful" she heard Matthias say. Elsa continued to study him as he walked around her garden. She watched him as he touched the branches that were barren, the frosted over flower beds, and then finally he sat in the grass by the pond. He sat down, and started picking at the grass. Intrigued, Elsa made her way over to him, and sat down right next to him. As she looked more closely at him, she noticed that there was a small smile on his face. He looked to be so at peace, and calm. Matthias picked a few more pieces, and just rested them in his hand. His thumb gently grazing of the green blades. Elsa just about had it with this puzzle. She could not figure him out, and it was driving her crazy. All she had was a few simple pieces, and they barely made any sense to her. The wind picked up, and the blades of grass flew out of his hands, and blew away.

As Elsa continued to analyze him, she noticed a faded scar that started right by his ear, and ran down the side of his face, and disappeared into his shirt. She figured he must have gotten it during the war. Then all of a sudden something clicked in her mind: The war. Most of the battles were held in Ashem, and they were very gruesome battles. She remembered reading some stories from soldiers who barely made it out alive. They were very in detail about how the land was completely destroyed. The crops were all torn up. It all finally made sense in Elsa's mind that it has probably been forever since he had seen land that had not been touched by war. No wonder he finds the beauty in the simplistic of things, Elsa thought to herself.

"I get it now" she said aloud, instead of to herself.

"Pardon?" he asked looking at her.

The young Queen looked at him and realized her mistake, "Oh um…nothing." She said, and turned to look out at the pond

The General cocked his head slightly, and studied her face. He was very frustrated himself that he could not figure out his puzzle, and he had fewer pieces than the queen. All he knew was that she acted differently around everyone. One time he was taking a walk outside, and he saw Elsa and her sister, taking a walk as well and playing in the snow. She looked quite happy whenever she was with her, and looked like that she didn't have a care in the world. When she met him, and King Alexander, she was very regal, and well put together. It was a total 180. With him, she was very calm, and cool, but she was still very guarded.

Feeling somebody was staring at her, she looked over to find Matthias's face examining hers. They both blushed, and looked away. He for getting caught, she because she was being stared at. He coughed slightly into his hand before he cleared his throat "Shall we move on?"

Elsa did not meet his face, but she said, "Well, the only thing left is the town."

"Well then, shall we?" she looked over, and saw he was standing up, holding out his hand, so that he may help her up. Her hand slipped into his, and helped her up. He slipped her hand into his arm, and they made their way towards the town. It was a very quiet, and short walk into the town. All you had to do was walk down a cobble stone bridge.

People bowed, and curtsied, as their queen, and her guest made their way down the street. They also stared in curiosity as to who's arm Queen Elsa was on. Some were very excited to see that there young queen found love, or so they thought. Some looked were jealous of the Queen for the stranger next to her was a very handsome man. As they made into the market place, shop owners were constantly throwing something new in their faces, and customers would leave, wanting there queen to have first choice.

"Do you see any place nice you would like to visit?" Elsa asked.

Matthias shrugged his shoulders, "I do not even know where to start."

The queen all of sudden got an idea of where to go. Her eyes lit up and she let loose her hand, and tugged on his hand, "Follow me." She led him around for about five minutes before they came upon a humble chocolate shop.

"A bakery? You are taking me to a bakery." He said, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not just a bakery, the queen's favorite bakery" Elsa said with a smile, and brought him inside. The room was very small and looked to be a quaint place. It had wooden floors, and about five to eight tables spread around the room. Ahead of them was a large counter, and a very large man with a smile on his face.

"Ah, good afternoon you're Majesty, who is the gentleman that you have brought into my humble shop" he said while bowing his head out of respect.

"This is General Matthias of Ashem, General, this is Anthony, the store owner, and the world's best baker" she said while gesturing to each of them with her hand.

"Your Majesty, you flatter me to much" He said with a laugh. "What will it be today, your majesty?"

"The usual" Elsa said.

Anthony nodded, and gestured to Matthias, "And for you lad?"

Matthias scrunched his eyebrows together then said in a polite tone, "I'll just get whatever her Majesty is having."

"So two chocolate Éclairs, I will get those out to you as soon as possible, your Majesty."

"There is no hurry, please take your time." Elsa said, and he left.

They walked over to a table to go sit and wait for their pastries. Matthias took out Elsa's chair for her before he sat himself. Elsa's cheek tinted slightly, as Matthias sat right across from her. She cleared her throat, and folded her hands in her lap. She looked out the window, not knowing what to talk about. Matthias not liking the awkward silence decided to try and start making a conversation, "So, how did you stumble upon this place?"

Elsa turned to him and said, "Well, it was actually Anna, who stumbled upon this place. She never has exactly told me how she did so, but, I was having one particular stressful day, and Anna dragged me out of my study, and took me here. We sat in this exact spot, and we ate chocolate Éclairs."

"Your sister…she is a very… energetic young woman" He said.

Elsa snorted slightly, but covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. She cleared her throat, and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The General gave a wide smile, and raised both eyebrows, which only caused Elsa's embarrassment to grow. Her cheeks turned pink, and she looked down. All of a sudden Elsa heard a bark of laughter. She looked up, and saw Matthias with head thrown back, and laughing. She narrowed her eyes slightly, but couldn't help but smile, and giggle slightly herself. Finally being able to talk again, Elsa said, "I am glad, you find my embarrassment amusing."

After finally settling down, he quickly apologized, "I am sorry Your Majesty. I do not know what came over me."

Elsa smiled, "It is quite alright."

Just then Anthony came out with two plates. He sat them down on their table, and said, "I hope you enjoy them."

Elsa smiled, and looked at him, "They are always good Anthony. Thank you." He smiled, at her, and walked back to the kitchen.

Matthias grabbed his plate, and just looked at it, not knowing where to start. He glanced at Elsa to see how to eat these things, only to see her looking at him in anticipation. "What?"

"Are you not going to try it?"

"I do not even know where to start."

"All you do is pick it up, and put it in your mouth."

He looked at the pastry then back to Elsa. Elsa rolled her eyes, and shook her head. She picked up his pastry, and held it right in front of his face. He looked at it then back to Elsa with a raised eyebrow. In return he got a raised eyebrow, and an encouraging look to eat the food. Matthias finally leaned in, and took a bite. Elsa then smirked, and tipped the pastry up, causing frosting to get all over his nose.

"Hey!" he yelled, and yanked the pastry away from her. He set it back down on the plate, and wiped the frosting off his face. Elsa could not help, but laugh at him. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes narrowed at her, and his nose was slightly scrunched, which Elsa thought was downright adorable.

Matthias smirked then picked up hers. He held it right in front of her nose. Elsa raised an eyebrow that said, really? Do you honestly think I am going to fall for that? He simply just shrugged, and moved it more in front of her face. "No tricks?" Elsa asked.

He nodded, "No tricks."

Her eyes narrowed, but slowly, she leaned in, her eyes never leaving his. She took a bite of the dessert, and watched him to make sure he would not try anything. All of sudden a smug look came onto his face, and he smeared some of the frosting onto her forehead.

"Hey!"

He sat back, and looked at her in triumph. She glared at him, as she wiped the frosting off her face. They both laughed at how childish they both were being. The rest of time at the bakery went swell. They talked some more with great ease about their interests. After they finished the Éclairs, they paid, and they went on their way. Eventually found themselves walking down a small path by the park.

"I just do not see how anyone can like Cod, they smell…putrid" Elsa explained.

"Well I cannot see how you can like Haddock. Its texture is way too slimy."

"I would rather have a feeling of bad texture in my mouth than bad breath."

Matthias was about to give a rebuttal, but was interrupted by a bunch of children running over to them.

"Queen Elsa!"

"Please make it snow!"

"It hasn't snow yet, and we want to have a snowball fight!"

"And make snowmen!"

"And snow-women"

"Please!"

Matthias looked to Elsa with a slightly questionable look. So the rumors are true, he thought to himself. Elsa smiled gently at them, and crouched down so she was eye level with most of them. With a hand, she beckoned the smallest one out of the bunch over to her. It was a little girl, with dark brown hair which was tied into two tiny pig tails. She was wearing a little green dress, and was wearing grey tights underneath. "Are you ready?" Elsa asked her as she started to form the magic in her hands. The little girl gave her a Cheshire smile, and nodded excitedly. Elsa grinned back, and then threw the ball of magic into the air.

It exploded in the sky, and it started to snow. All the children laughed, and started to play. They did have to wait a little bit for there to be a little more snow, but once there was just enough, they were laughing, and doing things they wanted to do.

"So it is true" Matthias said, as he looked around.

Elsa looked over at him and asked, "So what is true?"

He held out his hand, and let a snowflake fall into it, "That you were born with cold winter air…and mountain rain" he recited.

Elsa looked up towards the sky, "If you mean, my powers…than yes…I was born with winter air and mountain rain combining." She lifted her hand, and created a single snowflake. It danced across the air, and it ever so slowly made its way over to Matthias. He looked at it with a great fascination, almost memorized by it.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

Elsa gave a light scoff, "Beautiful…this…this is a curse." The snowflake ceased, and fell into his hands, and melted.

"You really think it is a curse?" He asked shockingly. Matthias cocked, his head and looked at her in wonder. This…this is incredible, he thought to himself.

Elsa said nothing to him. Of course she still thought it to be a curse. It may have been two years since the great freeze, or the great thaw, but she still thought it to be a curse. That is one thing that has not changed. "I froze my own country…I hurt my sister once, with my powers, and killed her the second time."

Matthias walked towards her, and looked her in the eye, "This" he said gesturing to everything around him, "This is beautiful…amazing…incredible, breath-taking…Elsa…you have a gift."

Elsa looked at him in disbelief, "Did you not here about how I killed Anna?"

"But she is still here, is she not? I may not know the story of how that happened…but as I look at you…and everything around us…I see good, and great beauty…you have a gift." He looked over, and pointed at two children. Together they were making a snowman and a snowwoman. The little boy was making the heads, while the little girl with pigtails made the bodies. "That…That Elsa…is a gift." Elsa followed his gaze to the children. She could not help, but smile slightly. The scene before her looked fairly similar to her and Anna when she, and her were kids, before the accident. "Look around you Elsa…whatever happened in the past…it is in the past…that is why they call it the past, and why the call the right here, and right now…the present…The future is all you have…and you can continue to think it as a curse for what it has been in the past…or you can think it to be a gift for what it is in the present."

Elsa smiled slightly and she thought to herself about what happened on the North Mountain. When she built her ice castle, the words she sang. Again she was being a hypocrite. The past is in the past, she told herself then, and the past will stay in the past. Elsa looked to him, "I guess…you are right."

He smiled at her, and gave her a sincere look. She smiled back, but then she shifted her focus, and her eyes widen slightly. His eyes showed concern and confusion, "What?" He turned around, and was met with several snowballs to the face. Matthias shook his head, and the snow fell from his hair. He stood up, and put his hands on his hips. His face showed an angry, yet playful face, "Alright, who threw that?"

Elsa cocked her head to the side. Another puzzle piece was given to her just then. This was another completely different side to him. He looked to be very playful, and fun. It looked so natural on him, it almost looked fatherly. There were multiple sides to him she has seen. It was beginning to get difficult to keep up with all of these different sides. A giggle came from her lips, as he walked over to a little boy who seemed to be about six, and asked if it was him. Elsa looked over again at the two little children building the snowman. It really did remind Elsa of her childhood before those thirteen years of fear and loneliness. Elsa then just realized how much has changed.

Her thoughts were broken by a snowball to the face. It fazed her slightly, but she quickly shook her head, and looked to see who threw the snowball at her. She looked to the children, and they all pointed to Matthias. She raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked to see all the children pointing at him; his eyes widened, and then looked back to Elsa, "It was him" he said while pointing to an older boy who looked to be about nine. "I swear." Elsa only shook her head, and started walking towards him while creating a ginormous snowball.

"Now Elsa, let us be reasonable, do you honestly think I would do that?" He said while trying to back away. Elsa only continued to walk towards him. "Come on Elsa, let's talk about this." Elsa smirked, and dropped it on his head, and he was immediately covered in snow. Everyone bursted into laughter, including Matthias. It was music to Elsa's ears. His laugh was like Anna's, so very contagious. She found herself laughing along with everybody.

"Oh it's on now!"

They spent the rest of the day playing with the children. They built snowmen together, and had crazy snowball fights. At one point, Elsa created two forts for the fight. If Elsa was to be honest with herself, she probably had not had that much fun in years. After a while, when the sun started to set, Matthias, and Elsa started to make their way back to the castle.

"Today was fun" Matthias said as they walked past the gates.

"What was more fun, getting frosting all over your face, or a huge snowball dropped on your head?" Elsa asked with an amused smile on her face.

He scowled at her, "Both of those were your doing." She giggled, and they entered the castle. He turned to her with a gentle smile, "I truly did have a lot of fun, thank you for the tour. I shall see you at Dinner?" he asked.

"You shall."

Matthias grabbed her hand, and kissed it, he took a few steps before he finally turned, and let go of her hand, to go to his chambers. There goes that weird tingling feeling in my hand again, Elsa thought to herself. And what is this weird feeling I have in my stomach.

"What was that!"

Elsa jump slightly for she was startled by her little sister. She looked over and saw Anna with a huge grin on her face, and she was practically sprinting towards her.

"What was what?" Elsa asked, as she started to make her way down to her own room.

"You and the General? People have been wondering where two have been all day! I come down here, and I see you two are getting all cozy."

"We…What?"

"You like him, don't you!"

"Anna, I only met him yesterday, and unlike you, I do not just meet a man and decide it is true love" Elsa said smugly, and started to make her way up the stairs that lead to her room.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope."

"Your Majesty!"

Elsa and Anna looked over and found the Foreign Minister Thomas.

"Yes Foreign Minister?" Elsa asked as he walked over to them.

"We have been looking all over for you. Our meeting has been rescheduled to right now."

Elsa nodded, "I shall be there in a moment." Thomas nodded, and went on his way. She looked to Anna who was slightly frowning, "I got to go. If I do not see you for the rest of the night, good night" She kissed her sister's head, and made her way to the meeting hall.

* * *

**Aw, who thought that was a pretty dang good chapter! Review if you thought it was! I would also like to apologize for this being a little late, it would have been up yesterday but a certain someone *glares at the same person* was distracting me. Anyways, I would like to get into the 30s for review, I know we can do it! So if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	7. A possibility

**Hello my lovelies! I am just going to get right down to it. This is where the plot really starts to set in motion, and we see some conflict starting come out. Thank you, all for who reviewed, followed, and favorite, it means the world to me. Also thanks for letting me get to the thirties for reviews, I was pretty excited! I also want to give a special shout-out ThawMyFrozenHeart, for being an amazing human being! If you guys haven't checked out her stories yet, go do it! Alright that is all I have to say, so here comes chapter six (Which is really chapter seven, but since I added a prologue that second chapter I posted was chapter one.)**

** Disclaimer: Never, in a million years will I own the rights to Frozen.**

* * *

Elsa looked at the people that sat before her. On her right, was her Foreign Minister, Thomas. Previously he had been her father's Foreign Minister. He has been a part of the Fosberg advisers since her father was made king, making him the longest lasting person in the advisory next to Kai. Next to him was the Chaplain, Christopher. Christopher was another one the veterans of her Majesties Royal court, but in age, he was the oldest. He was the one that inaugurated her as Queen, and spoke at her deceased parents' funeral, at least, that's what Anna told her. On his right was Kai, her Chamberlain. He was also elected when her father was just made king.

To her left was her Chancellor, Draco. The term was a very broad one, for it could mean many things. For the Queen of Arendelle, it meant he was in-charge of the treasury. He was the newest among the other advisers, he was elected when Elsa was made queen, and was only two years older than her, making him the youngest. Last, but certainty not least, was Arendelle's General, Casper. He was made General Shortly after Elsa's birth. King Adgar, only ever had a captain of the guard, feeling it was unnecessary to have a General; but when Elsa was born, the king had a sense of over protectiveness for her. All fathers do, but he took this to another couple levels. He always checked on her at least three times in the night, he made sure there were always at least two guards following her, and the person who was caring for her at the moment. After about two years of that, he finally made Casper the General, who was the previous captain of the guard, and was only seventeen at the time. Whenever he was free, King Adgar made Caspar watch over Elsa, and then eventually Anna. Again, next to Kai, he knew Elsa on a more personal level.

Elsa cleared her throat, and spoke, "Good evening gentleman, I am sorry for my tardiness; I was with one of a guests that will be attending the Winter ball which is in less than a week."

"It is quite all right your Majesty, this meeting was rescheduled on short notice; none of us were really ready for its happening" Kai said, in a proper tone.

"Speaking of the winter ball" Thomas interjected, "Your sister, Princess Anna, has done a wonderful job. I saw the ballroom earlier today, it look quite extravagant."

"And to my amazement, stayed under budget, which makes my life easier" Draco added in.

Elsa nodded in agreement, "Yes, she was able to stay under budget that you and I set. It amazes me that it turned out as nice as it did."

"Yes it does, now if we can get down to business" Christopher said. It was all about business with him. He hated to get side-tracked with other smaller in-puts, and conversations.

"Yes, well, lets see here" Elsa grabbed a paper that held a list imports, and exports. "These reports show that we export about 10% of our Ice to the Kingdom of Prussia, and in return we get 3.7% of their spices, and 2.8% of copper. Thanks to our Royal Ice Master and Deliver, our Ice stock has increase 25%, which you all know means, that, that 10% will mean so much more. Now this report shows us, that Prussia's spice, and copper stock has decreased 5%."

"Well, I for one, do not even see a reason to be trading with Prussia. We are already getting these goods, from other countries and kingdom's where we actually profit from it. King Adgar was the one to establish trade with them, and we have barely received anything from them in the first place. We have nothing to gain from that kingdom, and I for one, would feel safer, if we were not trading with a country who's main importance is there military" Draco said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. It was like this every time. Whenever there was a decrease in goods, he would say cut the trade. He never liked to negotiate, and he never thought of the consequences.

"And that is the main reason why we need to keep trading with them. They need us for the goods, and we need them for their military. We get more out of this trade then you realize chancellor. We are the main exporters of Ice, and most countries seek us out, which gives us an advantage to do so much more. If we were to cut trade off with Prussia, there is a very great chance, that they could start a war with us. King Agar was very smart in establishing this trade, it means we have a powerful ally on our side" Casper said. Casper, however always looked at things from a military stand-point, which was his job. He always analyzed there army sizes, and their allies before he made any decision.

"Casper is correct, this is more than just trade; it is also us having a powerful ally. I say, we re-negotiate this trade contract with Prussia itself. Either we produce them with less ice, or we ask for more spices, and copper. What do you think you're Majesty?" Thomas asked. He was the one who always gave the options, but never saying which he preferred. Then after he gave them out, he would ask Elsa.

Elsa rested her elbows on the table, and folded her hands together, then rested her chin on top of her hands, as she thought long, and hard about the situation at hand. It was quite a simple decision really, it was one or the other, but she had to be careful. If she asked for more, they could look very greedy, and then they could end up asking for more ice, which isn't something she wanted. If she lowered, what they were giving them, it could look like she wasn't holding up her end of the bargain.

"We could somehow meet in the middle" Elsa suggested.

"How would manage to meet in the middle? There is no middle, its either one or the other." Draco asked a little snootily.

"May I suggest you watch your tone, you may have an important role in Arendelle, but you are still in MY royal court." Elsa snapped at him, and he shut right up. This happened almost every time Draco disagreed with something. He was such a hot head, and very opinionated, and often times butted heads with everyone in the court. Elsa continued, "What if we lowered the prices, and offered them something else? Then we could ask for more spices, and copper."

"And what might we offer them offer them, you're Majesty?" Kai asked.

Elsa thought long, and hard. She did not want to give them any precious metals for they were already heavily stocked with such. Due to their military might, she did not want to offer them any weapons or any resource that deals with warfare. Any-type of fur was out of the question, for it was winter. Elsa looked again at the import and export sheet, "Fish" she stated bluntly.

"Fish?" Casper asked.

"Fish. We are the number two exporter of this, and with how much of it in supply we have, we could easily offer them at least 3%." Elsa explained, as she looked through the rest of the book.

"I think that would be a smart idea you're Majesty. I shall draw up the contract, and send out a letter to King Frederick as soon as possible." Thomas said, and he wrote it down in his little book.

The meeting went into the late hours at night, and the wee hours of the morning. They had talked about foreign affairs for about three hours until they went on to talking about taxing, and the public garden that Anna brought up to her earlier that month. After finally agreeing on that with the extra money from the ball, they could create a small public garden that will be run by Anna, but carefully supervised by Kai, Draco, and the Queen. Elsa checked the grandfather clock, and saw it was almost two in the morning. She was tired, hungry, and cranky, but there was one last issue they had to discuss.

"Now, I know it is very late, but I wish to bring this to everyone's attention. We are not here to make a final decision on this, but I only wish to present it." Elsa pulled out the letter that the King of Ashem's Foreign Minister sent to her long ago. "This is a letter was sent from Ashem a little less than a month ago, asking for help in the war against Evansdale."

Everyone went silent for a few moments, whether it was they were think about their answers, or if the lack of sleep finally caught up to them. It stayed quiet until Casper asked, "May I see this letter?"

Elsa nodded, and handed the piece of parchment over to the General. He took it in his hands, he read it over. His eyes scanned over the letter multiple times before he gave it back. "Well, you're Majesty, this could go many ways. If it helps you sleep at night, no matter our decision, they will not go to war with us; they would for sure lose then. But if we help them, Evansdale could go to war with us, if we did. However" he walked over to the map that hung on the wall that was in the middle of the table. "They are a small kingdom, they do not have very many allies, but…there is one ally that I find myself very concerned with."

Elsa went over to stand by Casper while Thomas chose to turn his chair so he could face the map. "And who would that be General?"

"Weselton."

The room went silent again, but not that we are all tired and we want to be done silence, no, this was an eerie silence. _This just got a whole lot more complicated_, Elsa thought to herself. About two years ago, they were at the brink of war after they cut trade off with them. Ever since a new Duke was put into power, they have grown to be stronger than they used to be. Arendelle was prepared to be able to take down Evansdale, but they were not at all prepared to defeat Weselton.

"But what about her Majesty's powers? Surely she could easily crush them if we were to in fact go to war with them" Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The room temperature in the room dropped to freezing, and you could hear the frost crackling along the walls, and floor. The young Queen's shoulders were set back, and as tight as can be. Her hands were clenched at her sides, and her nails were probably drawing blood from her palms. Elsa's jaw was clenched, and her eyes showed great anger. She slowly turned to face him, and Draco looked terrified. "My powers are not a weapon. I have already caused my own kingdom, I will NOT have another country be devastated by them. My powers are to only bring joy, and help to others. They are not a tool of war!"

"You're Majesty, please, I only meant-"

"Meant what? Was there something implied that I clearly missed?" Elsa asked as there was a trail of ice following her as she walked towards him.

"No, I only meant, that it was a possibility-"

"A possibility? A possibility! My powers are not even a possibility! If you think I would freeze another kingdom that are full of good, and innocent people, you best pray that I do not freeze YOU in your spot! Get out!" Elsa shouted at him.

Draco swallowed, and quickly gathered his things, then left. Elsa was still silently seething, and stared him down as he left. Kai cleared his throat, and spoke quietly, "I think we need to put this issue on the table until another time."

Christopher, who was quiet most of the time nodded, "Yes, it is very late. We are all a bit tired, and cranky." And with that being said, everyone left the room. All except for Elsa, who was still silently seething. The room temperature actually lowered even some more as they all left. Elsa had to control how much anger she showed, for there were people still present. Once everyone left, she was a loud to let it go. She didn't even realized that the door re-opened, and a certain General stepped in.

"Elsa…are you okay?" A voice asked in great concern.

Elsa barely registered the voice, as her mind was still registering what just happened. Someone had actually told her to use her powers to do evil. That was the last thing she had ever wanted for them. It was bad enough to conceal, and not feel, but to harm someone? That was the greatest fear of all. Her greatest fear was hurting someone, and that fear had already come to reality as she killed her sister that fateful day two years ago. Not only was she asked, and was suggested to hurt someone, no she almost harmed everyone in that room. Elsa barely registered that there were angry tears streaming down her face, and that someone had a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa…Elsa…Elsa!" The voice spoke and started to shake her shoulders.

Elsa snapped out of her gaze, and saw Matthias shaking her should, and looking at her with great concern. The room began to warm up again, and the frost began to dissipate.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, and put both of his hands on both sides of her face

Elsa blinked a couple of times before she finally was able to mutter out, "Yes…I am fine."

He gave her a light smile, and wiped the tear stains from her face, causing Elsa to blush, and clear her throat. Realizing what he just did, and backed away, "I…I am so sorry. I"

"No no no, its…It is okay. I am sorry, I guess I just let my anger get the best of me." She said, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. They sat there in awkward silence, for a while before Elsa asked, "Why are you awake, it is very late."

"Well, I heard yelling, and there was a sudden chill to the air, and I assumed you were in trouble…and well I…came." He stuttered and mumble out.

"Oh…you have good ears" Elsa commented.

They sat there again for another awkward silence. _Great, now she thinks you are some sort of stalker_, Matthias thought to himself.

Elsa cleared her throat and said, "Well, um good night General." She then started to walk away before she felt his hand grabbing hers and tucking it into his arm. He did this whenever they were alone, and walking together.

"Let me walk you back to your room" Matthias said quietly. Elsa only nodded, and led him straight to her room. Together they walked down the dimly lighted hallways of the castle. "Do you…want to talk about it?" He asked. When he did not hear anything, he looked over, and saw Elsa give a tiny shake of her head. They walked in silence the rest of the way, only the sound of the wind which came from the outside to fill their ears. Once Elsa stopped in front of a white, and blue door, he assumed it was hers. He took her hand brushed his lips against her knuckles, "Good night, sweet dreams." Elsa only, nodded, and left to her room. The last thing Matthias saw, was the Queen collapsing on her bed.

Little did either of them know, that King Alexander saw everything from their meeting in the court room, to their walk to her Majesty's room.

* * *

**Well alright! What do you guys think of that? What was Alexander doing spying on them like that, got any ideas? I'd love to hear them. Also, please give me some Kristanna ideas, I have no idea what to do with them. So if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	8. The Proposal

**Hey guys! Anyways I really do not have much to say. I do want to say sorry for having this up late, I was pretty busy this week. I would also like to remind you people, that I will post an update on this story at least once a week on my profile, to tell you if something is up or whatever. Thank you all for reviewing, and following, it means the world to me when you do. So now without further ado, here comes the next chapter!**

**Also, one more thing! A lot of you are asking me to continue WDBCF, if you guys give me some ideas, I would love to do it. Give me requests of what you guys want to see in it, and I will do it! **

**Disclaimer: I own Frozen…in my dreams…not in real life…but I wish I did!**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own Tangled!**

* * *

**7-20 Update: I deleted the first part of the chapter because it made absolutly no sense when I read it!**

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

Elsa was going over her notes from last night's fiasco, ahem…meeting. She couldn't really focus though, her mind was on something, or more like someone else. It seemed like he was always somehow occupying her mind. With his golden brown eyes, and jet black hair. A yawn came from Elsa's mouth, and she rested her head on her desk. Sleep had become a very rare thing for the Queen. Elsa had not really slept that night, she got about a half hour of rem sleep before she had to get up for the day. With a sigh, she picked her head up and went over the rest of her notes.

There was a knock at the door, which caused her to (Thankfully) leave her notes. Elsa walked over to the door, and there was Draco, standing there awkwardly. "You're Majesty…More guests have arrived" He said nervously not looking her in the eye. He was probably still shaken up from there 'little' quarrel last night.

Elsa nodded, and dismissed him. _I wonder who is here_, she thought to herself as she made her way down to the throne room. She walked into the grand room, and saw four people, who looked oddly familiar. The man was a very large, broad man, with dark brown hair, and beard. Next to him was a woman who had lighter hair that reached all the way down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, and had brilliant green eyes. After her was a young girl who looked around to be around Anna's age, and looked exactly like the other woman. Elsa was guessing that she was the older woman's daughter. Next to the young woman, was a young man who also had dark brown hair, and a goatee and brown eyes.

The young woman squealed when she saw Elsa, and ran up to hug her. Elsa was taken aback by the young girl and stumbled back. _What in Norway is going on here_, Elsa asked herself. Elsa got a closer look at the girl, and then something clicked. This girl was at her coronation, these must be her parents…_wait, why was she hugging me?_

"Easy now Rapunzel, you do not want to harm your cousin now do you?" The older woman asked. Rapunzel let go of Elsa with a giggle, and apologized.

The older gentleman walked over to Elsa, "You look so much like your mother" he said softly. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows before they widened. She had forgotten that there mother had a much older brother. But she never remembered having a cousin. Then another shocking revelation came over her. The lost princess of Corona. A lot of memories came rushing back to her. Guess thirteen years of isolation makes you a little rusty on family relations.

"Uncle David" Elsa was barley able to make out. The last time she ever saw her Uncle David and Aunt Lily was when Rapunzel was born. Then a few months later, she was kidnapped for eighteen years. Rapunzel was only threw months older than Anna. He brought Elsa into a gentle hug that Elsa surprisingly returned. Her aunt walked over to them, and gave her niece a hug.

All of a sudden the doors flew open and in came Anna. "I'm here, I made it" She ran over to them and awkwardly curtsied, which made her Aunt and Uncle laugh and brought her into a giant hug. Anna awkwardly hugged back and looked over to Elsa and mouth the word, "Help."

Elsa could not help, but giggle, "Anna, do you remember how mother had a brother?"

Anna was released from the hug and continued to look at the strangers that hugged her, "Yeah, but not really…wait what?" She snapped her head over to Elsa.

"Meet your Aunt Lily and Uncle David, and your Cousin, Rapunzel." Elsa said gesturing to the three of them. Elsa than glanced to the younger man that stayed behind the three of them. "I do not believe we have met before."

The younger man gave her a kind smile, and bowed, "Prince Eugene of Corona."

Rapunzel giggled, and brought him towards the group, "Come on Eugene they're family. Elsa, I'd like you to meet my husband Eugene. We would have met you earlier at your coronation, but…you know."

Elsa's eyes widened, "You were there for that? I am so, so terribly sorry, I hope I did not cause you any trouble."

Eugene laughed slightly, "Are you kidding me? It was a blast! Rapunzel here tried to skate across the fjord, but the guards would not let her."

Anna laughed slightly, "Well I'm glad you had such a fun time."

Elsa laughed uneasily, "Yes, well, I am sure you would like to get settled in." She called Kai over and whispered a few words in his ear. Kai, nodded, and Elsa said, "Kai, shall show you to the eastern wing which is the family the family wing of the palace."

Gerda than entered and whispered a few words in Anna's ear. She nodded and thanked Gerda before she said, "Well, I have a few things I have to do before I can join you." Anna said her goodbyes to the group, and then left with Gerda right on her tail.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, shall you be joining us later?" Her Aunt asked Elsa while putting her hand on her shoulder.

Elsa tensed slightly, but smiled, "I shall join you as soon as I can. I unfortunately have other activities I must attend to right now." She watched as her extended family followed Kai out.

Right as they left, Kristoff poked his head in from the side door, "Are they gone?"

Elsa giggled slightly, she knew he did not like meeting other royals, heck, she didn't like meeting other royal, but this was different. This was meeting family, not another royal. "It was actually my Aunt and Uncle, and cousin from Corona."

He fully stepped in, and stood there looking uncomfortable, "Do you think I could talk with you about something?"

Kristoff now had Elsa's full attention. He looked very nervous; he was chewing on his bottom lip like it was a piece of steak. His leg was shaking as if there were rats in his pant leg. Elsa nodded, "Yes, but not here, we shall talk in my study." Together they made the long, and awkward back to her study. They passed by Alexander, who gave her a generous, and uneasy smile, but Elsa gave him a polite smile back. Kristoff raised an eyebrow, but Elsa only shook her head. They made their way to her study, and Elsa sat in her desk, while Kristoff stood in front of it.

"How may I help you Kristoff?" Elsa asked as she grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill. She began writing on it, while waiting for Kristoff to speak.

He cleared his throat, "As you know, Anna and I have been courting for two years." Elsa glanced her eyes at his to let him know she is listening. On the outside she looked calm and relaxed. On the inside, her heart was beating a million miles per mile. She knew where this conversation was leading. "And I love her very much; so much it hurts, and if you would give me your blessing" he swallowed a gathering lump in his throat, "I would like to marry her."

Elsa's quill stopped, she gently put it down, and she stared at him. She knew this was bound to come, if it would not have been now, it would have been soon. If Elsa was to be honest with herself: she was dreading this day. She knew that one day her baby sister would grow up, get married, and make her own family. Seeing how Anna was the only close family she had left, she was not ready to let her go, especially since she just got her back. She knew Kristoff though, and she knew that he wasn't a snobbish, back-stabbing, power-hungry, Prince. If she was to let her go, she would be glad it be to him…but that doesn't mean she is going to just willingly give her to him, not without making him prove himself.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Why?" he asked not sure of what she was asking him.

"Why do you want to marry my sister?"

He cleared his thought multiple times, and looked down. "Because" he coughed, and looked up, "Because I love her with one hundred and ten percent of my heart. I love her laugh, I love her smile, I love her adorable bed head. I love her free and wild spirit. I love her brilliant blue eyes, and strawberry scented strawberry blonde hair." It was true, Anna's hair did smell like strawberries. "I love that she is always willing to try new things, I love how she doesn't act like your average royal, not there is anything wrong with how you act, it's just, I like how Anna is different." He gave out a nervous chuckle. "I love how-"

Elsa put her hand up to silence him. She stood up, and looked him dead in the eye, "No." she said.

He looked taken back. This was not the answer he was expecting. "No?"

"No. I do not think this marriage would be a good idea. You said it yourself, Anna is royalty, and you are, but a mere ice harvester. I do not think you are the right man for my sister to marry. Now, if you are to excuse me" Elsa got up, and headed to the door.

"No!"

Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, a small smile spread across her lips, "No?" she asked, not turning around.

"No! You're wrong! I have laid my life down for her since day one! I have loved her since day one! I have thrown myself in every dangerous situation she has gotten herself into! I may just be a mere ice harvester, but I will be more to her than any other prince would be! I may not have a lot, but I can give her something any other prince can't. I can give her my heart, I can give her my life, and everything in it! I would be willing to die for her, I would be willing to give up everything for her! I mean no disrespect you're Majesty, but you are wrong. I am the right one for her!" he shouted at her. Elsa chuckled slightly, and Kristoff was baffled, "Are you laughing?"

Elsa turned around and put a hand on Kristoff's shoulder, "And that is the very reason I give you my blessing."

He looked even more confused, "But you just said…what?"

Elsa laughed again, "I needed to see how far you would go. I wanted to see how much you loved her, I needed to see if you would defend her even if it meant defying her sister, and guardian, and queen's words."

"So this was all a test?" he said in disbelief.

Elsa nodded, "Do you have the ring yet?"

He shook his head, "No, I wanted to get your permission first."

Elsa smiled, "Now, if you would not mind, may I ask when you will ask her?"

"I really didn't get that far yet either, like I said, I wanted to get your blessing first."

"Well you have my full support."

He hugged her and whispered, "Thank you."

She hugged her future brother-in-law and whispered, "You're welcome."

**Meanwhile…**

"Are you sure this plan will work?"

"I am certain it will. Once you have gotten what you want, which is Evansdale gone, you shall hand her over to me, and I will help you re-build your kingdom."

"What will you do to her once she is in your hands?"

"What the ice-witch deserves since day one."

"And that would be?"

"I want her frozen heart on a silver platter…Now all you have to do, is sign on the dotted line."

* * *

…**HOLY CRAP! That just happened! Who do you think the conversation was between? Who wants Elsa dead? Any guesses? And yay Kristoff for growing a pair and standing up to Elsa. And I added Punzie and all of them! This was a huge chapter plot wise! I will give a shout out for whoever guesses first of where I got that last line from! Also, I did put up a new summary. Do you think it's better or worse than the old one? I would seriously like to know. So if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	9. Its a Choice I Make

**Hey guys, what goes on? My life is pretty hectic right now, so I will not be updating as often. I have another trip coming up in two weeks, then tennis starts, and I will have that every day until the middle of October, but by then I will be well into my first semester of school so…yeah, next week will not be so hectic, but after that week, I will probably only be updating once or twice a week. Sorry? Anyways, shout out to **_**carolqc14 **_**for knowing where the last line of my last chapter was from! It was Once Upon A Time, and it was Rumpelstiltskin (Probably spelt that name wrong) who said it. Alright well enough about that, let's get to it shall we?**

**Disclaimer: So done with these, and I am running out of clever things to say. I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

It was the day before the ball, and everyone was running around like a chicken with no head. Today was the last day for set up, and every single person was busy. Gerda was in charge of making sure all the guest rooms were clean and ready, Kai was in charge of set up, and Anna was in charge of everything else. Everyone had a job except for the Queen herself, who was in her study making sure she was caught up with everything before the ball tomorrow.

Elsa was sitting at her desk staring at a blank documents. The previous night Elsa met with her advisers to talk with the war between Ashem and Evansdale. She had all of them do a little more digging on this war. All of the stories that Elsa had heard all came from Ashem's point of view. Elsa, and as well as her other advisers, felt that before any decision was made, they would hear Evansdale's side of the story. After they found any new information found would be immediately brought back to her. Draco came into her office earlier that day with some shocking information. She found out this whole war was because of two young teens that fell in love…and they were not supposed to. Elsa sat at her desk dumbfounded at the information. This changed everything for her, she thought this would be a threatening war between two nations that if one would win, the victor would continue to declare war on other nations; but instead all it was, was another Romeo and Juliet story…just on a much larger scale. She was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. It all started over not being able to accept love between two people. It sounded more like a personal problem than anything. She then thought back to the Ashemite soldiers and their horror stories.

The young queen sighed, and rested her head on the dark wooded desk. She was lost, she was confused, and worst of all: she did not know what to do. Elsa always knew what to do. Everyone always came to her for advice, or help because she always just knew what the right thing was. Not knowing killed Elsa, it killed her those lonely thirteen years. She got up from her desk and she paced the length of the room.

A knock came from the door, that knocked Elsa from her thoughts. She walked to the door, only to have it open up, and hit her in the face. Elsa stumbled back a bit, "What the he-" Elsa was interrupted by Anna squeezing Elsa tight, and Niagara fall tears. "Anna what's wrong?"

"Everything is falling apart! We miss counted the guests! We don't have enough rooms for them, and half of the rooms aren't even ready yet! They gave us the wrong cake, they gave us white instead chocolate! And the ice sculpture aren't even done yet!" Anna ranted, and clung to her sister.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me" Elsa said calmly, and Anna did so, "Just have the visiting advisers stay in some of the servant quarters, we have till tomorrow night to get it fixed" Elsa explained.

"What about the ice sculptures?"

Elsa raised on of her eyebrows in a perfect arch, "Have you forgotten who I am? Come on" Elsa grabbed her sister's hand and they walked down to the ballroom together. The ballroom was decorated very similar to how her coronation was, only instead of the standard Arendelle colors of purple, green, and gold, it was decorated in various shades and tints of blue. "Where are the ice sculptures supposed to be?"

"We only need one right in the center of the entrance, I want it to be the first thing people see."

Elsa raised her hands, "Any preference of what it is?"

"Something that just screams Arendelle!"

Elsa thought for a moment before ice and snow flew from her fingertips. It all went to the center of the entrance like Anna had asked her to do. The ice and snow created a miniature replica of the North Mountain. Elsa flicked her fingers here and there to make sure it looked precise. Once she finished, she turned to look at Anna who had a frown on her face, "Is this not what you wanted."

"It's not complete" Anna stated flatly. Elsa looked back to her creation, and inspected it carefully. It had every curve, every rock, everything was exact down to the last detail. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked back to her younger sibling. "Where's the ice palace?" Anna asked, and raised an eyebrow. Elsa's eyes widened. How could she have forgotten her ice palace? It was the ultimate showmanship of her powers. With a wave of her hand, a spot on the ice mountain sprouted up, and took form of her ice castle. With a satisfied smile, Elsa turned back to her sister who was smiling back at her, "Perfect."

Whilst Elsa and Anna were making final preparations to the ball, the humble General of Ashem was sitting in the library, reading his favorite book, while drinking a cup of tea. Though his mind was not on the book, no matter how hard he tried, the young Queen kept lurking in the back of his mind. He couldn't help but think about her pale creamy skin, her beautiful face (which he had counted twelve freckles). He loved the loom on her face whenever she used her powers. Whenever she used them, she looked so at peace, so free, so…Elsa. He had day dreams about undoing that braid of hers, and running her calloused hands through her long platinum blonde hair. But what got him the most were her deep sapphire blue eyes, he felt like he could get lost in them forever.

Matthias could find the hidden base of his enemies. He could single handedly wipe out an entire unit of troops. He could tell if someone was a spy or an assassin just by looking at them. But Elsa? She was a puzzle on her own level. She was very two faced. It wasn't in a bad way though, where she could be nice one-minute, people leave the room she is a total snot. No, to her there was a royalty side, a family/friend side, and then the Snow Queen side. He decided that he disliked her royalty side the most; that side of her held no emotion, she had a blank face, and her tone was very regal. He disliked it the most because he knew that wasn't her, but at the same time it was, but it's like she doesn't want it to be…does that make sense? Her family/friend side was the most enjoyable for him. She laughed, she joked, she cried with them. It brings out her more caring, and happy side. He got his first glimpse at this when they were eating at the bakery, and she smeared his pastry in his faced. It was an eye opening experience. Then there was the side of her that he loved the most…wait loved? His pink flushed slightly at the thought. Okay the side of her liked the most was the Snow Queen side. This side of her was the most peaceful, calm, and free. She only was like this whenever she was alone, or using her powers on her own free will. Sure she built things when she was playing with her sister, but that was different. This was when they sat together in the library, and she created a single snowflake and made it dance in the air, when she thought he wasn't looking. In all reality though, that's all he ever did in that room when they were together. He studied her face for any emotion that came across it.

A sudden knock came from the door drawing him out of his deep thoughts. He looked to the door and saw his King walk toward him. Matthias immediately stood out of respect, and lowered his head, "You're majesty."

"Now, now, you have been alongside me ever since I found you that fateful day, I feel as if you were my own son. Please, call me Alex" He said, and sat in the opposite chair where Elsa normally sat. Matthias merely nodded, but his eyebrows scrunched together slightly. "Please sit."

Matthias did as he was commanded, and sat. He put his book down, and held his cup of tea that was now cold in his hands. They sat together in silence just staring into the flames of the fireplace. It seem like most of the rooms in the castle had one. "Is there something that you needed?" Matthias asked breaking the silence.

The king let out a long sigh, and leaned forward, "I just received word that there was another raid over the course of our absence, we lost another twenty units, our treasury is almost empty, and we have gotten very little help from other countries" another sigh escaped his lips "Mat old friend…I am afraid we are going to lose this war."

Matthias eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The king was giving up. He was going to surrender them to the Evandellians. All he had ever worked for, all they ever worked for, would go down the drain. "N-No, you can't just give up like that. There are innocent people who don't deserve that, they would surely die if we just surrender."

"They will die in vain if we don't! Evansdale is going to continue to bombard us with his men and war machines if we don't!" The king said. They stayed quiet for a while. Both trying to take in what the other had said. "But…there is one other chance we have.

Matthias looked at his king, "What is it, I would do anything, just tell me what I need to do."

Alexander looked at the young man before him, "Anything?" Matthias nodded looking desperate. Alexander sat back in his chair, "As you know I am not as young as I used to be, this war has certainly take its toll on me…for this reason I need you to do this for me, and I need you to swear by me that you will do this without any hesitation."

"I swear…now tell me what I have to do" Matthias said, and kneeled on the ground by the older king.

The king nodded, "Well…a few days ago, we received another letter from Evansdale…asking for…someone…and if we gave them that person…they would declare peace."

"Who?"

Alexander looked him straight in the eye, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Matthias stumbled back a bit and his eyes widened. Why would Evansdale want Elsa? What could they possibly gain by having there Queen? Why Would Alexander even consider this to be an option? "No" he whispered to himself.

Alexander continued, "I need you to gain the Queens trust, I need you to sweep her off her feet, and tell her whatever she wants to hear. Give her anything her heart desires. You need to make her feel like no one has ever before…and when they come for her…you shall be the one to give them to her."

Matthias eyes looked at the king in absolute horror. It was murder! He knew exactly what those people were capable of! He saw the most horrid of sights when he was captured when he was merely just a soldier. He saw men, women, children, tortured, beaten mercilessly. Now the king was asking to let those monsters come after an innocent woman, who has done nothing wrong. "N-no! I can't- I would never! They never gave us an answer on whether or not they will help us! There is still hope!"

"You swore you would do anything for me and this country! Are you really going to throw away everything for one girl!" the King stood and yelled at him, "Think about whose side you're on! Mine! Or there's!"

Matthias looked back into the flames of the fire. He couldn't do it, he didn't want to do it. He wouldn't. He looked back to the king, who thought was a father figure to him. He was asking him to make the biggest decision of his life. He didn't want to do it…but he has been loyal to his king no matter what, "When" he whispered.

"At the ball" The king walked over to his general and put a hand on his shoulder, "You are doing the right thing" With that, he left the General to his dark and brooding thoughts.

A tear fell down Matthias's face, and he willed his eyes shut, "I am so sorry Elsa." He was told he was doing the right thing in protecting his country, but it felt like the worst thing he could ever do. Matthias looked back into the flames and felt as if someone had just drove a sword right into his heart.

* * *

**NO! MATTHIAS WHY!? Oh the emotions! The angst! Why, why, why! Alright, well I really don't know what to say now, so ****if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	10. Marry Me

**Well, this will probably the last time I post before I go on vacation to Yellowstone…well it's a funeral for my grandfather, then vacation. Anyways, thank you all who reviewed, favorite, and followed! This was the most reviews I have ever gotten on this story! So… I have a proposition, I want to be up to 63 reviews by the time I get back, think you guys could make that happen? Lets do it! Alright let's get on with this!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney…not me…we clear on that?**

* * *

Kristoff took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to his girlfriend's door, he slipped a note under the door and then made a mad dash around the corner. This was step one in his plan for proposing to Anna…the Princess of Arendelle. Well technically is was step two, because he first needed Elsa's consent. Anna was his life. It used to be ice, it was an unhealthy obsession…but he found a new much healthier obsession, and he hope he wouldn't screw it up.

Anna was in the middle of reading a book, before she was interrupted by a knock, "Who's there?" when she had gotten no answer, she sat up in her bed and called out again, "Who's there!" The young Princess walked over to the door and then noticed a note at the foot of her door was a single piece of parchment that was folded neatly in half. She bent over and picked it up. It was a note, but it was not signed. Out loud, she read, "Come to the stables." Anna furrowed her eyebrows. _Why were they trying to be so secretive_, Anna thought to herself.

As she made her way down to the stables she kept wondering who it was. She continued to walk the empty halls for it was night, and everyone was getting their rest for the big ball tomorrow. She entered the stables only to find her horse, Athena, all saddled up. Anna walked towards her horse and gently patted her neck. She noticed another piece of paper tied to stirrup. She bent over and untied it. Again she read aloud, "Come to the meadow." Anna slightly began to worry, It was a little late, and she didn't want her sister to worry, but it would be rude to keep this person waiting, Anna debated with herself. After finally making a decision, she got onto her horse and rode out into the meadow.

It was a very cool night in Arendelle, Anna was starting to wish she brought her cloak. As she made her way into the forest the sun was finally disappearing behind the horizon and the stars were just starting to come out of hiding. A smile peered on Anna's lips as she stared up at the sky. Star gazing was one of Anna's favorite past times; its what she did whenever she couldn't sleep, and couldn't go bother her sister. Anna tried to bother her sister as little as possible at night. It was no mystery to the people of the palace that Elsa was a little sleep deprived. Everyone assumed though it was because of the increased work load because of the ball, assumed being the key word there.

Anna came upon a clearing that was the meadow, and saw a path of rose petals leading all the way over to the willow tree, that was in the middle of the meadow. She got off her horse and tied her up to a nearby tree. Then she followed the path of rose petals and finally figured out who this mystery person was. Her hand moved the leaves away, and her breath got caught in her throat. She saw her boyfriend sitting on a blanket that was surrounded by rose petals, a basket, which she was guessing held food, and his lute leaning against the trunk of the tree. "Kristoff…what is all this?"

Kristoff gave her a smile and stood, "Well, I figured you could use a little distressing since the ball planning is all done…and besides it been quite a while since we have gone on a date."

Anna frowned, "I know and I'm sorry. It's just that, this whole ball has been driving me crazy, and I want to make sure everything is perfect and nothing goes wrong, because I don't want Elsa to stress about it, she has enough on her plate, and I just wanted to be a good sister. And-"

Kristoff placed a finger on her lips to stop her little rant, "Let's not worry about the ball or Elsa tonight. Let's just worry about Anna and Kristoff." He led Anna over to the center of the blanket and helped her sit. He then pulled out two plates and put some smoked salmon on it. He then pulled out two wine glasses and poured some sparkling cider into it.

They ate their food, and Kristoff filled Anna in about what she has missed over the past few months. They talked about simple topics, weather, his ice harvesting, chocolate; speaking of chocolate, he pulled out a bowl of chocolate fondue and two spoons for dessert. Anna greedily took one and immediately dived into the food, "Easy their feisty pants, can't I have any?"

"Nope" Anna said as her mouth was full of chocolate.

"No?"

"No" She replied and swallowed.

Kristoff narrowed his eyes. He waited for Anna to take another spoonful of the fondue, and when she did, he grabbed her wrist, and took the spoonful from her. Anna narrowed her eyes, "Give that back."

"Nope" he said with a smirk.

"No?"

"No" he said, the tables had turned.

Anna then tackled him to the ground, "Give it to me!" Kristoff only laughed, and kept it as fair away from her as he possibly could. Anna finally reached it, and quickly ate the spoonful. With a triumphant smile upon her face, she slowly got back up, only to be pinned to the ground by Kristoff. She let out a sound of surprised as their lips meant. Anna was taken off guard, by the fall and the kiss, but soon melted into her boyfriend's arms. It was slow and passionate. Kristoff slowly deepened it causing Anna to moan, and grip to her boyfriend more. Anna raked her fingers through Kristoff's long, thick hair. Just before things got a little too heated, Kristoff pulled away, causing his girlfriend to make a sound of disapproval. His face turned serious as he sat up causing Anna to get worried. She sat up as well, "Kristoff?"

"Anna…there was another reason why I brought you out here" he stated.

"What is it Kristoff?" Anna asked worriedly.

Kristoff was suddenly at a loss for words, he was freezing up. His palms turned sweaty, his face was red and heated. He had everything planned down to a T and now at the moment of truth, he completely froze up. Doubt suddenly started to flow through his brain. _What of she said no? What if she laughed at him, and just walked away? No, this is Anna were talking about, you have been with her for two years. You can do this._ Kristoff took a deep breath, "Anna, the first time I ever saw you, I immediately thought you were crazy enough to go out in that blizzard, and then I thought you were really crazy when you told me you got engaged, you know, that day, but as you and I scaled that mountain together, I slowly started to fall for you, and when I found you Frozen on the Fjord, my heart stopped and I found my world was falling to pieces. I couldn't breathe and I felt everything slow down. Then when you unthawed…I felt an enormous amount of relief…and…and love for you. You are the kindest, prettiest, boldest, craziest, humblest, and just down right lovable person I have ever met. And in these two years, I have found myself smiling for no reason at all, I find myself getting distracted, heck I have even spilt open an entire lake…and I realized…its all because of you. You want make me want to be a better man…so Princess Anna Lillian Fosberg…Will you do me the honor…and…marry me?"

Anna's eyes widened, and her breathing stopped. This was really happening right now, this was happening right now. She knew she loved him with all her heart and mind, but there was someone she respected and loved just as much in mind.

"I…I can't.

* * *

**Give me one second! *Runs to my room, shuts, locks and barricades the doors*. Alright now you can all start screaming at me!**

* * *

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: I think you are going to now actually come to my house and actually murder me with an actual weapon. And to answer your question, yes, love, bunnies, happiness and fluff is too much to ask for right now. Sorry?**

**Bandgeek63: HA! Just you wait! I think you can later add onto your list about Alexander. **

**WinterKnight2104: You are going to have to wait and find out!**

**Ninja Elsa: It came to me last minute! OUAT is my favorite show and I am so pumped for season 4!**

**Hospitaller1080: Its Alexander, and I am glad you love this story! I won't be able to update for about a week, SORRY!**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan: I guess you are just going to have to wait and see if he will do it!**

** T-Bone: I know, I know, I know! I wrote as fast as I could!**

** ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Well since you asked nicely…I'm not telling anything. Thank you so much, for the heartwarming review though! I am glad you like it as much as you do!**

* * *

**Alright ****if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	11. Decisions

**Thank all of you for your condolences for my grandfather it really means a lot to me and my family. And I'd just like to point out, how many of you thought Anna was cheating on Kristoff…seriously people, does that seem like her at all? Anyways…we made it! We met our goal which makes me super happy! You guys all freakin rock! Alright I am going to shut up now and let you guys read because there was a lot of confusion of why Anna said no…so? Shall we? But first…let me make a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

It was a very cool and starry that night. All the day time animals were asleep in a nest, burrow, or cave of some sort. The nocturnal animals were now scouring the lands of Arendelle as they slept. Well, most of them slept. There were two people still awake in Arendelle Castle. Those two people were the Queen of Arendelle, and the General of Ashem.

The two were laying together in the gardens just watching the northern lights dance across the sky. Well, one of them was watching the northern lights, and that one was the queen. Matthias was propped his head up with his hand resting on his cheek, and his elbow on the soft grass. He however was watching Elsa.

"What are you looking at?" Elsa asked in a volume just above a whisper.

"You" Matthias said, and gently caressed her face.

Elsa looked at him with a smile. He gave her a loving smile back, and brought her closer to him. She looked up at him endearingly and gently ran her fingers through his hair. A soft sigh escaped his throat as she ran her fingers against his scalp. Gold and blue met for a minute, before Matthias leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her pink lips. Elsa gladly returned it, and pushed him flat on his back. A chuckle came from Matthias, as Elsa straddled his hips. She gently leaned down to kiss him-

_CRASH!_

Matthias's eyes snapped open and was awoken from his dream. He sat up in his bed, and held his head in both of his hands, causing his hair to cover up his face. He really needed a haircut. Sleep was eluding him that night for he was thinking about the vile plan that his King had gotten him involved with. How was he supposed to hand off Elsa to the gates of hell? No one, especially Elsa, deserves that kind of torture. He looked over to what fell, and it looked like goblet of water fell. Since it was metal, it did not break, but it sure made a loud clanking noise.

He wanted to tell Elsa, had to tell Elsa what had happened, but he couldn't betray the King's trust like that, could he? The man that took him in, treated him like he was his son. After all those years could he really throw it all away for a woman he knew for only a week? It sounded too much like Romeo and Juliet if you asked him. But as cliché as it was…it felt so right. With Elsa, time just seemed to stop, and the world stopped spinning. A sigh escaped his lips as he went over to pull back the drapes only to see the full moon high in the sky surrounded by thousands, probably millions of stars. He leaned his head against the window and unconsciously traced Elsa's name along the glass.

What was he going to do? Was he going to follow his father figure's orders, and save his country? Or was he going to throw it all away for a girl…no, not girl…a woman, a woman he knew for only a week? Another sigh emanated from him, and he looked back to his bed. Sleep was eluding him that night, so with one last look out the window, he left his guest chamber, and decided to go on a walk to clear his mind.

It wasn't until he was already in the next hall, did he realize he wasn't wearing a shirt. He contemplated on whether or not he should go get one, after much thought, he decided against it. He figured that no one would be up at this hour anyways. Matthias admired the pictures along the walls, but couldn't help but feel as if they were watching him. A shiver shot through his spine, _they should consider redecorating._

All of a sudden he heard a noise come from the library, causing him to stop in his tracks. It probably was Elsa, but he remembered her telling him say, she was barely ever in the library at night. He figured it could have been one of those times, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him to go and check it out. _It's probably just Elsa, _his mind kept telling him, but eventually curiosity got the best of him. He slowly made his way to the door, and quietly put his hand on the door handle. He quickly pushed it open, "Who's" He stopped when he saw it was Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff all with champagne glasses in hand "In here…"

_"__I…I can't"_

_Kristoff stared at her dumbfounded. This wasn't happening right, he thought to himself. "Wh-what? Why? Why can't you marry me?"_

_Anna sighed and looked down, she wanted to say yes, she really did. But she couldn't just leave Elsa like that. Especially since she just got her back two years ago. On top of that, the last time Anna got engaged, Elsa went all ice crazy and froze everything. "Because…I just…I can't…" She sighed. Where were the words! She knew what she wanted to say…or did she. Its not like you can just go out and say, "I want to marry you, but I don't want to leave my sister, and I don't want her to freeze everything." It was more the latter of the two that scared her the most. He didn't have Elsa's blessing, if she accepted without Elsa's blessing that could lead to a whole other problem. _

_Kristoff was not about to give up so easy. He wasn't going to accept an 'I can't'. Not without a reason. He reached for Anna's hands, "Why can't you." Tired of staring at the top of Anna's head, he gently lifted it with his hand, "Why can't you marry me?" _

_"__I want to marry you Kristoff, I really do…but I can't just leave Elsa…not after I just got her back, I…I don't think I could live without her in my life again, and then there's the whole getting her blessing thing._

_"__Anna"_

_"__I mean last time I got engaged she froze everything, and then we had to go up a huge mountain to get her"_

_"__Anna"_

_ "__Then I met you, then she threw us out of her ice castle, then she froze my heart, then there were trolls, ice monsters, swords! I can't go through all that again!" _

_"__Anna!"_

_"__What!"_

_"__I already got Elsa's blessing!" He said and grabbed her shoulders._

_Anna stood frozen, "Oh…you did?" she said awkwardly. Well that solves one problem, she thought._

_"__And who said we would be leaving Elsa. I was assuming we would be staying in the castle. I could never separate you two like that" He said with a slight laugh._

_Well Anna just felt like an idiot right now. Not only did he get Elsa's permission, but they were also not leaving the palace…well that's one way to screw up a marriage proposal. "Ah jeez, Kristoff…I'm so sorry. I feel like a total idiot right now…maybe we should try again?" She explained, and buried her head in her hands, too embarrassed to even look at him. _

_Kristoff removed her hands, and took them in his. He got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring that had 3 carat diamond, that was surrounded by little emeralds and had a simple gold band, "Anna…will you marry me?"_

_"__Yes! A thousand times yes" she said and launched herself into his arms._

Matthias felt very awkward, and rubbed that back of his head. He just walked in on some sort of a toast, he the saw the ring that adorned the princess's finger, "Um…congratulations?" Elsa smiled softly at him, she set her glass down, and poured another glass of champagne, and held it out for him.

"No, no, I do not wish to intrude" Matthias said and shook his hands.

"Oh come on Mat, the more the merrier" Anna said and drug him into the room. Anna hadn't spent a lot of time with the guy, but she knew that he a thing for her older sister, and vice versa.

He looked to Elsa who was still holding the glass, and accepted it, "Thank you."

Elsa grabbed her glass, and lifted it in the air, "To Anna and Kristoff, may they have a wonderful life together" everyone clinked there glasses together and each took a sip.

Anna immediately spit it back out into her glass, "Ew gross, how do you guys drink this stuff."

"We swallow" Matthias and Elsa said at the exact same time. The two blushed, and looked away from each other.

Kristoff immediately caught onto this and looked to Anna. Anna winked at him, and then looked back to the blushing pair, "Well, we are both just wiped out" she said and faked a yawn, "Kristoff and I are gonna go to bed. Good night you two" she said and grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the room. Elsa shot her a glare, but covered it up by taking another sip of her champagne.

Soon it was just Matthias and Elsa. They awkwardly stood there and drank their champagne, both of them sneaking glances at the other one. Elsa was the first to break the silence, "Would you like to sit?"

Matthias took one last sip of his champagne, and nodded slightly. Elsa was heading over to the fireplace and was about to start it, before Matthias caught her hand, causing sparks to fly through both of their bodies. "I got it" he whispered and grabbed a few logs, and started to build the fires.

Elsa sat in her chair that she normally sat in, and couldn't admire his naked torso. She looked at every curve, and line that the muscles in his back created. Once the fire was lit, she could faintly see all the battle scars he had. The one that stood out the most was the one that started at his ear, and reached all the way down, and across his back. He finally turned around, and she got a wonderful view of his eight-pack. He looked at her, and saw that he was admiring him. Realizing she was caught, Elsa's face turned a deep scarlet color. She turned her head away, and mumbled an apology. Matthias took his normal seat across from Elsa. Together they just sat there in silence, the only sound filling the room, is the sound of the crackling fire.

Elsa softly cleared her throat and broke the silence again, "What were you doing out this late at night General?"

"I could not sleep…so I thought I would take a walk" he responded just as soft.

"I see…and I take it you heard our little…toast form outside the hall."

"Yes, and I apologize for interrupting, it was never my intention to barge in like that."

"I know it was never your intention to barge in like that."

It broke off intoMatthias was silently trying to build up the courage to tell Elsa the King's plan to sell her out to Evansdale. He really wanted to tell her the king's plan, but he was still having inner conflict about it all. He was thinking about betraying the only man that considered him family. It should be obvious for what he should do, but physically looking at Elsa, made it all the more difficult. He saw the worry in Elsa's eyes as she analyzed the scars on his body, and most of those scars came from Evansdale. He didn't want that to happen to Elsa. To endure that torture and make it out alive was considered a miracle.

He was brought out of his thoughts by hearing little tiny soft snores. His head turned to look at Elsa, and he saw her head was tilted down. _Poor Elsa, she must be exhausted, _Matthias thought. He quietly walked over to her, and lifted her into his strong arms. _Does this girl even eat, she's so light._ Remembering the way, he walked down over to her room. He somehow managed to open the door, and he walked into her room. A blush crept up his face as Elsa buried her head into her chest. _She must be really out of it, _Matthias thought to himself. He gently untangled Elsa from himself and he gently laid her on the bed. They were very little blankets upon the bed, he noticed. His eyebrows scrunched together as he debated on whether or not to kiss her forehead. Elsa stirred slightly, and her mouth parted in the most adorable of ways. Matthias couldn't stop himself, he leaned down and laid a sweet gentle kiss on the Queen's forehead. The young General gently brushed Elsa's bangs off to the side, and he had to restrain himself from kissing her lips. With one last look at her, he left her Majesty's room, and went to his own. He laid down on his bed, and instantly fell asleep. And if you looked close enough, you could see a tiny smile on his lips.

The next morning was a busy one, for today was the ball. When Matthias left his room, he already saw some other guests settling into their guest chambers. He was walking down towards the dining hall when he saw someone that made his heart stop. He had short blonde hair, and on his shoulder was the seal of Evansdale. Everything plagued back into his mind. The plan to give Elsa to Evansdale. No, he wasn't going to do it. Not when he just figured out his feelings for her. He directly turned right on his heel and sprinted towards Elsa's room. He looked inside her room only to find it empty. People gave him weird looks as they saw the young General rush past people in the halls. Then a familiar face caught his eye, "Kai!"

Kai turned and looked to the young General, "Ah, General Matthias, how may I be of service?"

"Have you seen Elsa?"

Kai was slightly taken back by Matthias using the Queen's first name, "She is in her study, but I wouldn't-"

Matthias didn't hear that last part, for when he heard study, he took off running. He opened the door, "Elsa I have to tell you-" His breath got caught in his throat, he completely froze, and his face turned a deep scarlet. There in front of him, was Elsa…only in her chemise, and maids all taking measurements.

Elsa stared at the man in absolute horror. She was absolutely exposed to him. "General, I would appreciate it if you would leave" She almost shouted. Matthias looked down and mumbled an apology, and turned around and left. He leaned his up against the wall. Great how was he going to talk to her now?

* * *

**That was great! Matthias walking in on Elsa like that! I have been dying to do that ever since I came up with it! My vacation ends tomorrow, but then tennis starts. So only expect 2-3 updates a week.**

* * *

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Just yes…**

**WebOfSmiles: I am so happy you love it! I do work very very heard to do this all the time! Glad you are liking it so much!**

**OInfinityLoveO: Hello! Glad to meet you! **

**WinterKnight2104 : Yes, I do have a thing about cliffhangers. I am a very impatient person as well, but please respect that I had a funeral that I had to go to.**

**Hospitaller1080: I updated as soon as I could!**

**carolqc14: Thanks for your condolences! I love OUAT so much! New season in September!**

**bandgeek63****: Thanks for your condolences! I had a blast, but I never want to see another car ever again!**

**Guest ****T-bone: For the first time in forever I leave a reviewer speechless!**

**KP009****: I'm not a nice person either.**

**CataO: Well I just told you why she said no!**

* * *

**If you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	12. The Winter Ball

**So…been awhile…*all angry readers nod*…I'm sorry okay! Tennis has taken over my life these past couple weeks! Not much I can do about it! Expect one update a week…if our review quota is met. Just for my sport seasons will I ask for a review quota. Tennis for me ends early October so, we must endure this for a little over a month, and then softball is March till May. So this week I am asking to get up to 90 (not 90 reviews for one chapter) reviews. This way it shall buy me some time to actually write, sound good? But I do have some good news for you! I have been getting requests to find a ship name for Elsa and Matthias and I have finally found the perfect combination their names so that it doesn't sound like some sort of flesh eating disease *looks at a certain someone* Anyways so I have come up with…ELIAS, you pronounce it El-ee-us. Alright if you don't like…that's just too bad because it took me literally three hours to come up with so its staying!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Frozen.**

* * *

Elsa slowly woke up from her peaceful sleep, she cracked open her eye lids only to shut them back tight. She did not want to get up, for today was the ball, and it was probably the last thing she wanted to do, but today was all Anna. Elsa did her part, and the rest was all up to her baby sister. Today Elsa just needed to get fitted for the dress, and then get put into her dress. She had previously saw the dress, but it just needed a few adjustment here and there.

Not wanting to get out of her comfortable place on her bed, she snuggled in deeper into her pillow and blankets. Wait, Elsa's eyes snapped open…Pillows…blankets…when did she get moved! The last thing she remembered was talking with Matthias in the library. _I must have fallen asleep, and Matthias kindly brought me here. _A blush crept up her neck as she remembered his bare torso from last night. Her eyes drifted shut, as she imagined herself, being in his strong arms. She inhaled deeply, for she had memorized his scent. The young Queen could just imagine running her long fingers through his dark, thick, raven hair. Elsa's eyes snapped back open, _No, no, no, bad thoughts._ With a silent grunt, Elsa sat up in bed and scrubbed any sleep that was still in her eyes. She glanced at the grandfather clock, and saw it was 6 am. The Queen inwardly groaned, she was planning on sleeping in that day, for she had very little work that day, but it was quite the opposite for the Queen's younger sister. Anna had most of the work that day for the ball was her responsibility. All Elsa had to do today was keep her sister from murdering anybody and her dress fitting, and to respond to a few letters here and there.

With that in mind, Elsa stood, and went to her wardrobe and got dressed. Wanting to leave the formal gowns for tonight, she just a simple dark maroon dress that stopped just at her feet. She barley put any make-up on, again wanting to leave the fancy stuff for tonight. After that, she made her way to her study. Her Majesty made her way over to her desk, and spotted, a few papers stacked together all neatly. She noticed there was a small note resting on the top.

_Sign for your approval_

_~Draco_

Draco? That's strange, he has never once asked for her approval in any agreements that he makes. It both irked, and was relieving to her all at the same time. Relieving, because it was less work on her shoulders. Irked because he could end up doing something drastic and put the land to war. Seating herself in her chair, she picked up the first paper, and began to read it.

She did this for about an hour, before she heard a knock on her door. Looking up from the page, "Come in."

In came the young chancellor himself carrying a cup of tea, he was dressed in very casual attire as well. He smiled at her, "Good morning you're Majesty."

Elsa was now a little weirded out. First he is letting her approve of his decisions, and now he was bringing her tea, "Good morning Chancellor, what brings you here today?"

"I just wanted to see if you were finished going over my reports" he said walking over to her desk.

Glancing back at them, "Yes, they are quite well."

He nodded, "Here I brought you some tea" he attempted to give her the cup, only to have it spill all over the front of her dress.

Elsa yelped out in pain, and tried to stretch out the scalding hot clothing away from her torso in attempt to ease the pain. One of the downsides to having magical ice powers is that you are very sensitive to the heat. There was literally steam rising from Elsa's body.

"I am so sorry you're Majesty, I didn't think it was that hot" Draco said, trying to help in any way he could only to end up useless. Hot was not the word Elsa would use to describe what the cup felt like to her. Searing nor scalding would describe it either. To Elsa, it felt like hell just plastered itself to her stomach.

"What is going on in here?" Gerda yelled as she saw her Queen with a pained expression on her face and clearly struggling. The elder scuttled quickly over to Elsa, and attempted to help her 'daughter'. Draco immediately backed off, and the others shooed him away. Gerda immediately helped Elsa get the top part of her dress off and lifted her chemise up so her stomach was bare. There was a very dark read spot on Elsa's stomach, and there was steam emanating from the damaged area. Elsa put a hand on her stomach, and attempted to soothe the burning sensation with her iced finger tips. It immediately cooled the area, and Elsa finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Elsa looked over at Gerda who was gathering a cloth that was dipped (she was guessing) ice water. The older woman walked over to Elsa and placed the rag over the burn. "Thank you" Elsa said, and let out another breath.

"You're welcome dear" Gerda said, and gave her a smile.

"Shall we come back another time?" One of the maids said ruining the somewhat endearing moment.

Elsa finally noticing all the other maids with measuring tapes. _They must be here for the fitting_, Elsa thought to herself. Elsa glanced at Gerda, than back to the other ladies, "No" she started and stood, "No, we should do this now." Remembering there was one more paper to sign, Elsa quickly signed her name on the 'X'. She walked onto the small pedestal, and the maids immediately started to undress her fully, leaving her only in her chemise, which was pulled down all the way now. They all poked and prodded at her leaving Elsa to be slightly uncomfortable. Elsa never liked fittings, but they sadly needed to be done.

All of the sudden the door flew open a familiar voice called out, "Elsa I have to tell you-"

Elsa froze, and her face turned as red as the burn on her stomach. There was Matthias standing right there in the doorway…looking at her in only her chemise. Not knowing what to do she quickly just said, "General I would appreciate it if you would leave." Even when she was completely embarrassed and in such vulnerable state, she would still talk with a regal, and polite word choice. She heard him mumble an apology, and just as fast as he arrived, he left.

There was an awkward silence between the ladies for a few reasons. One, a very handsome young man just walked in on them, and some of the other ladies were swooning. Two, the very young and handsome man called their Queen just by her first name, no title included. Three…no those were the only two.

Gerda cleared her throat, "Alright, I think we've got enough" She said and ushered everybody out. Once everyone was out, she turned around and looked at her flustered Queen. Gerda walked towards her, and helped her down from the pedestal, and handed her a new dress.

"Thank you" Elsa mumbled and began to get dressed. Gerda nodded, and helped her into the dress. Once Elsa was again fully dressed, she said thank you again, and attempted to leave only to have Gerda grab one of Elsa's small hands.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know what."

"No I do not."

"Yes you do, now come on, out with it."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"I'd like to beg a differ."

"Well…too bad."

"Oh for heaven's sakes stop being so childish."

"I am not being childish."

"Elsa."

"Gerda."

The two had an intense staring war going on. They always did this, even in front of the other maids. They all knew how close the two were. Everyone in the whole castle knew of Kai's and Gerda's relationship between the two royals. The two narrowed their eyes at each other, as if they were having a whole other silent conversation. Elsa finally looked away in defeat, she knew better than to go against the older woman, for she always won.

Gerda smiled softly at who she thought a daughter, "It's okay you're in love."

Elsa shot her a look, "It's not love."

"I believe it is, I've been watching you two tip-toe around each other, and I must say it is rather painful" Gerda explained with a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

Elsa glared at her, and narrowed her eyes, but still couldn't stop the blush from peering through her skin, causing Gerda to smirk, "Shut up" Elsa mumbled, and Gerda laughed.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"We have only each other a week, do you not think that it is a little absurd to call it love."

"Oh, would you stop talking like that."

"Like what? How I normally talk?"

"Like that."

"What would you like me talk like Gerda?"

"Use-…Oh no no no, don't you try changing the subject on me miss."

"I have absolutely no idea of what you are talking about" Elsa said with a little smirk. She turned on her heel and started to walk towards her desk, Gerda hot in pursuit.

"We are not done talking about this."

"What's there to talk about?" Elsa asked as she sat in her chair, and looked up at Gerda.

"You are in love with him."

"That's a little cliché, don't you think?"

"Who do you think you're kidding?"

"I don't even like him that way."

Gerda shook her head, and just walked away.

"What?"

Gerda said nothing and continued to walk away.

"I don't!"

Gerda stopped at the door, "When are you going to face it like a grown up?" and with that, she shut the door.

Elsa slouched in her chair, "At least I won't say it out loud" she grumbled.

**-Later that night-**

Matthias looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing his General's uniform. He was wearing Ashem's colors, along with a red sash across his torso, along with white gloves. All his medals were in place, and his hair was gelled back. He hated it. The young man was never for any formal balls or events. He much would rather be in a wife beater, and his training pants. They were tight enough so they wouldn't fall down, but loose enough for him to be flexible. He tugged at his collar one last time, before he turned away from the mirror. A sigh escaped his throat as he sat on the bed. He was dreading this ball for several of reasons. None of them really mattered except for the one that made his chest ache just by thinking about. They were going to take Elsa tonight.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Matthias got up and answered it and was met by Alexander, "Are you ready my boy?" Matthias merely nodded as Alexander took him to the ball. Everyone stood in order of announcement and entry. Not everyone was doing this, but a good third of them were being announced, mostly just the kings, and other queens.

The King and General stood side by side, "Remember you are to sweep her off her feet, and get her alone alright." Matthias didn't look at him, he just kept his looking straight ahead. He bore holes into the back of the woman's head as they continued to move up.

"King Alexander of Ashem, General Matthias of Ashem!" Kai's voice boomed, and the two entered the room. Everyone took a double take as the two walked into the room. The younger princess in the room just about died when they caught sight of the general, and the older widows in the room swooned over the King.

Once everyone was announced the ball officially began. Princesses, Princes, Dukes, and various other people immediately went to the center of the room, and began to dance, while the orchestra played a very up-beat, fast paced song. Matthias found himself at the very back of the room, watching everybody. His king had left to go sweep some other ladies off their feet. _Wasn't he suppose to make Elsa fall in love with him? _Matthias thought, but his frown only deepened. He did not wish for Elsa to be with anybody else, especially a man who was about to give her away to be tortured. But then again, Matthias wasn't any better, and he knew this. It was the King's plan yes, but he was to do all the dirty work, so in the end, no one deserved Elsa but…Elsa herself.

"Hey there" A very high frilly voice said.

Matthias looked up, and saw a woman, with long red hair, holding a glass of wine, maybe two or three years older than him. Silently clearing his throat, "Hello."

"What's a guy like you being all the way over here, and not hooked to someone's side? And by someone's, I mean me" She said leaning into him slightly.

Matthias was very uncomfortable, and started to sweat a little. He wasn't very skilled when it came to women. Him with Elsa was a clear demonstration of that. "I uh…"

"Hm?" She leaned into him more, and put a hand on his chest, and she drew circles around his left pec.

"Presenting Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

All heads turned, and in came Anna, wearing her coronation dress, because with everything else that was going through her head, she had forgotten about a dress, but no one seemed to notice or care. Her hair was down into her normal two pigtails. Matthias noticed the woman was looking away from him, and took this has his chance to escape. Slipping from the woman's grip, he took off towards the side of the wall, more towards where the tables were set up.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Matthias looked up and his heart just about skipped eleven beats. Everyone's eyes landed on their generous host, and was amazed. She was in a dress with a similar fit to her ice dress, but there were no sleeves or straps. The bodice was a very light blue, and there was an intricate design going across it, it was far more open at the bottom, and thousands of snowflakes scattered the bottom of the dress. Her hair was down in its signature braid, only this one seem to be a little less messy, it looked as if she personally placed every hair into place. The General found himself struggling to breathe.

Elsa and Anna stood at the head of the room, Anna quickly gave Elsa a glance saying, 'Do you want me to talk?' Elsa shook her head. The older sister took a few steps forward. She cleared her throat softly, before she began to speak, "Thank you all for attending this wonderful ball the Princess as taken weeks to prepare for" Elsa threw her sister a glance, "But tonight is not just about the winter season falling upon us, tonight we celebrate the engagement of Princess Anna of Arendelle, and Sir Kristoff Bjorgmen!" Elsa raised her arm, and Kristoff somehow snuck in by Anna, and the whole room clapped.

After Elsa's little speech, many people came up and congratulated the Princess her fiancé. Elsa was not only happy for her sister, and the ice harvesters' wedding, but she was also happy that not all the attention was on her. It was nice for just once get to observe at these things, she always seemed to get pulled into some sort of conversation with other stuffy royals. She observed others dancing on the floor with one another, whether they were each other's dates, or not. She also noticed the few men that tend to have too much wine, and champagne. Then she noticed the ladies who show just a little too much cleavage, and up leaving the ball attached at the hip to someone. Than her eyes landed on the only one she actually cared about at this ball other than her family: Matthias. He looked devilishly handsome, Elsa thought to herself. His eyes found hers they just stood still in that moment. The earth around them stopped moving, the people around them stopped moving, time stopped moving.

Matthias found his feet moving towards the Queen, their eyes never once leaving each other's. Everyone around them seem to notice the General going out of his way to go up to her. Matthias finally reached her, and bowed; Elsa curtsied in return.

"You're Majesty" he said in a whole other octave that almost made his voice seem husky.

"I thought we were not going to be using formalities" Elsa said low enough so that only he could here.

Matthias looked up at her, and gave her a sincere smile and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Everyone's eyes were practically falling out of there sockets. No one has ever gone out of there way like that, pushing through people as needy as he was, just to talk and dance with the blonde haired woman. They were also waiting in anticipation, Elsa has never once accepted a dance in the two years of balls she had attended. Neither of the two seemed to notice, but everything and everyone stopped to see the Queen and General interact with each other.

"I do not dance General" Elsa said, slightly mocking Matthias, for using formalities.

Matthias stepped up and offered her his arm, "Sure you do." Elsa took a deep breath, and moved her arm, just so it was above his, she glanced at him then back to her arm, making sure this was what she really wanted. She finally rested her arm on his, and he led her to the middle of the room, completely oblivious to the stares they were getting. Matthias took her hand, into his sweaty hand, and put his other on her waist. He was silently thanking himself for wearing them. Elsa put her hand on his shoulder, and they slowly started to waltz to the music the orchestra began to play.

**(Alright if you guys wanted to start playing any type of romantic music, do it now. I recommend 'Into the Night' by Santana)**

They started off slow, taking it two steps forward, and two steps back. This whole time, their eyes had never left each other.

"I am surprised you even showed your face, after that little stunt this morning" Elsa smirked.

Matthias turned a deep shade of red, and had no escape route, "I am really sorry about that."

Elsa smiled at him, teeth show and all, "I probably should have locked the door."

Matthias mumbled a 'probably' before he cleared his throat, not wanting any awkward silence, "You look exquisite tonight." Matthias said, only to realize he just lead them into an awkward conversation.

"You look rather dashing yourself" Elsa complimented, making it less weird.

A warm smile spread across the young man's face, the waltz slowly become more complicated, as he now moved them side to side, and up, and back, with the occasional turn, "I thought you said you did not dance." He said while spinning her.

"Just because I do not do it, does not mean I cannot do it. I was taught from quite a young age of how to do this" She explained, returning into his embrace. "However I am intrigued, where did you learn how to dance, last time I checked, there were no dance classes in the military."

A light chuckle escaped from the back of Matthias's throat, "I was too, taught as a young lad."

Elsa giggled slightly, causing her to somewhat loose her balance, but luckily, Matthias notices just in time, and strengthened his grip on her, and brought her closer to make what she did look a little more natural, "Looks like her Majesty is a bit rusty" he whispered in her ear, and it shot a shiver down her spine. Elsa said nothing, because she couldn't find the words to speak. This…this again, was a whole side of the general, she had never seen…but it wasn't frustrating to her, it was something she rather enjoyed, it was refreshing. As slow as the dance started, it ended rather fast, and everyone applauded. Though Elsa and Matthias didn't separate at the applaud; Elsa swallowed hard before she finally stepped away. Her back was turned to her and she began to walk to the exit. Call it what you will, but Elsa did not need to tell her to follow him, nor did she see if he followed her, she just knew that he would.

Elsa lead him outside to a gazebo outside that over looked the fjord. It was rather chilly that night, but none of them seem to mind. She walked over to the ledge and just looked out. This night, was more than she expected. This was more than she ever expected out of her life. If someone were to ask her two years ago, if she had ever found herself in this situation, she would had have called them psychotic, and would have told them the only thing she wanted in life was that she could be with her family, and be able to control her powers. But now…now she has never wanted something so bad in her life, than she wanted this.

Elsa felt his presence as it was only a mere foot away from her. She turned around and looked deep into his eyes. Elsa just could not get enough of them, they were like two suns resting in his eyes. It was an unusual color for eyes, but it's not like they were a daisy yellow, but more of a golden bronze color, not quite a pure yellow, but not brown either. Elsa's however were like the ocean, and Matthias found himself swimming in them.

Matthias stepped closer to her so that they were merely six inches apart, he put his hands on her waist, and gently lifted her slightly, so that her feet were on top of his. He began moving them to the sound of the wind. Snow began to fall around them, and not because of Elsa, nay, tonight was the first snow fall of the season. Elsa looked up and tiny snowflakes graced her face, she looked back up at him, with a smile on her face, which he gladly returned. No words were spoken between the two, none were needed. All thoughts that were racing in their heads, were pushed far into the depths of their minds. There was no war, there was no kingdom, there was no wedding, there was no betrayal, there was only a woman, and a man, who couldn't help get lost in each other. Elsa felt herself slipping off his feet, but again he caught her, but this time, they did not keep dancing, instead he just stopped, "I got you" He whispered, "I will always got you."

_I love him…__**I love him, **_Elsa kept telling this to herself over and over and over again, as they stayed that way, in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Elsa had no idea how, but somehow she found, a way to get lost in the General of Ashem. Matthias gently caressed her face, and before they both knew it, they were both leaning in and their eyes were starting to close.

"Their she is! Grab her!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Alright…most of you still probably want to kill me still…so uh…I'm just gonna go, and-AH! *runs away from all of the angry fans that are chasing me*. Also, I dropped many song references in this chapter, a total of two. Guess what they are and they shall get a huge shout out! *continues to run***

* * *

**WinterKnight2104: Well I just dropped another one on you! ...Wow…I have an unhealthy obsession with these…I think I need help…**

**bandgeek63****: It was, but I need to get the mood going, so it wasn't too awkward.**

**Just-another-obsessed-fan****: Its Elias, hope you like it!**

**ThawMyFrozenHeart: Not in this story he hasn't! And the king is basically his father so it's hard for him. And thank you! It took me forever to figure out what I was going to name him. **

**OInfinityLoveO****: I probably now have you on the edge of your seat. If you were nervous before, you must be sweating now.**

**Hospitaller1080****: This one, not so much.**

**T-bone: AWH! That's so cute! I am seriously somewhat jelous…only I wouldn't want my crush to see me shirtless…I'd die of embarresment…like literally fall on the floor and die…I hope you two are happy!**

**Guest: I'll update when time allows me to, and if we reach the review capita.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I bet you aren't laughing now.**

**Ezio2br: I do, I really do…I need to get some serious help for it…**

* * *

**So if you could please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow. Remember need to get up to 90 for an update!**

**~Fletchdoug99**


	13. Authors note

**Alright…a lot of you are probably panicking see that this is only a few hundred words. So before I start this rant, I would just like to say, I AM **_**NOT**_** DISCONTINUING THE STORY! But I will not be writing for awhile. I have realized on my weekly updates just saying how busy I am with tennis, and I'll say, I will only update once a week…yeah…that was a huge lie. You see I have at least 3 matches a week, and I don't get home till like 9, 10, or sometimes even 11 o'clock. And then days when it's just practice, I normally will have to leave like an hour later, and when I do get free time, I just don't want to write. I barley ever get time to just myself anymore. So till about the 16****th**** of October, do not be expecting an update. My life is just so busy and hectic, that I just cannot handle a story right now. I would like to give the BIGGEST shout out ever though to,**_** ThawMyFrozenHeart**_**! You my friend are amazing, and have stuck around me through the good, and the bad (like tonight). If you guys haven't read any of her stories, go check them out! Alright…so yeah…that's all I really got. If you want some more details of why I am not writing, because there are more reasons besides just tennis, feel free to PM me, but don't send me 'hate mail'. You do that and I will discontinue this story, and I will let my friend here totally let her slam you in one of her author's notes. I really don't need people telling me that I should be updating, and that I am a horrible person because HELLO! I already know that I should be updating…but I can't at the moment. But with all of you that can sympathize with me, and know what this feels like…yeah that's all I got.**

** ~Fletchdoug99 **


	14. The King and His Son

**Alright so…I'm sick with a stupid cold, and decided to stay home today, and instead of going online to get my hw, I am writing this for you guys…be thankful. If I fail school, I shall blame all of you. Alright, I probably won't be updating again for awhile, but October 16 is the last day of Tennis…I think. Its sometime in mid October. But thank you all for sticking with me, it really means a lot. Now next time I update I want to be at 107 reviews. That is our goal people! Alright now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Alright seriously people this is the most annoying thing ever…I do not own Frozen in any sort of way…except the DVD.**

**Just one more thing, the song 'Story of my life' by One Direction (I do not own it) inspired this chapter, so if you want, you should listen to the song. It makes the chapter a hundred times better.**

**Warning: Dark themes and death scene**

* * *

"Get me another one boy, and make it quick!"

The little six-year-old grabbed the shot glass that was now empty, and made his way over to the counter, getting pushed and shoved around along the way. He quickly snuck around to the other side of the counter. The boy saw the bar maids were busy with other customers, so he quickly but sneakily grabbed another bottle of bourbon. The young lad placed the glass on the floor, and very carefully poured some of the amber liquid into the glass. Once the glass was full, he put the bottle back where he found it, and rushed back to his papa who had two girls on his lap, and was gambling with a pair of dice.

"Here you go pa- woah!" someone pushed the boy, and he ended up spilling it all over his father. "I am so sorry papa, I-"

Smack!

"Look what you did you Matthias! You ruined my shirt! You little piece of-" His father got up and smacked him across the cheek again, causing the ladies to fall on their butts, and little Matthias's pale cheek to turn a purplish color. Matthias stumbled to the dirty wooden floor of the cavern. Arron, Matthias's father, followed him and picked Matthias up by the collar of his shirt and threw him outside.

Matthias struggled to keep away from his drunk of a father. He scrambled to get up from the dirt road, only to get kicked down by his father again. "Please papa, I'm sorry!" he cried with tears streaming down his face. Right below his left eye was a cut, it was not very big, but it was deep. There was a good amount of blood gushing from the one inch cut.

"Sorry…sorry!? Sorry's not gonna cut it boy!" He picked his son up and shoved him forward. "Thanks to you the night has gotten cut short by you!" He shoved him again. Matthias was trying to keep standing for he knew if he fell, he was just going to get kicked again. He just kept his head down, and his feet moving forward. A sigh emanated from Aaron's mouth, "Whatever, the place was getting boring anyway."

It was getting very late into the night as the two made their way out of town. Father…drunken excuse of father and motherless son, make their way into the dark forest for their cottage lay there. Matthias's mother died while giving birth to his sister, while he was only 3 years old. The boy vaguely re-calls the memory, but all he knows is that, his father killed his sister out of grief and anger for the loss of his wife. Ever since then it just had been Aaron and Matthias. The drinking problem didn't really start till he was five, and that is when Matthias finally learned how to one take care of his drunk of a father, and two, how to steal to survive.

_SNAP!_

Matthias paused causing his papa to crash into him. "What the- keep moving!" he shoved Matthias to the ground.

"I think something is out there papa" Matthias said timidly.

"It's just the wind, stop being such a coward, and get movin!"

Matthias's eyes started to mist over, but he got up anyway, and kept walking forward. Coward, pathetic, street rat, scoundrel, maggot, he was called these on a regular basis. It has become very rare that Aaron called his son by his first name…or even his son in general.

All of a sudden he heard a deep chuckle come from behind him, followed by a few others. Matthias was about to turn around only to find himself knocked down. He groaned slightly, but slowly got on his hands and knees and looked over. He saw about 5 guys surround his father.

"Give us your money" who Matthias thought to be the leader of the group said.

"I don't have any" Aaron said, and tried to continue on, only to have two of the small looking guys, block his path, and push him back towards the center. The taller guy punched Matthias's father in the gut.

"No papa!" Matthias struggled against the person's grip.

The taller guy was now holding Aaron up, "I think, you're lying" he whispered in his ear and pushed him to the ground. Aaron vomited right as his body made contact with the dirt road. Everyone laughed at him, as tears ran down Matthias's face. "Pathetic" kick "Drunky!" punch "Coward!" kick. All of a sudden a sack of money came out of his pocket. The tall man shoved Aaron away and walked towards the pouch, "Ah look what we got here boys" he exclaimed as he held up the bag of coins.

"Papa" Matthias whispered not believing what he was seeing. They were a very poor family, his father was a failed merchant ever since his mother died. _How on earth did he get that type of money_, Matthias wondered to himself.

"Looks like the pathetic, drunky, coward is also a liar" He said, as he pulled out a gold coin to inspect it. He looked back to Aaron, "And do you want to know what we do to people like you who lie to us?"

The two brought Aaron up to his knees, and held him steady. The tall man walked towards his father, and brought out a knife, "No…no please!" Matthias's father struggled.

"No…Please no!" Matthias, himself begged. The tall man ignored both of them, and continued to walk towards Aaron. Time stood still for Matthias. Here he was being held against his will as he watched the life get kicked out of his father…and there was nothing he could do about it. It was his worst nightmare, even though he was only six, and had yet to learn about the cruel world, which he was about to learn how cruel the world really was, he still hated not being able to do anything. The tall man was only a foot away from Aaron, and he had his knife ready to strike, "No…please no!" Matthias kept begging. Even though Aaron was a pathetic drunk who could barely provide for the two of them, he was still Matthias's father. Every moment, good and bad, flashed before Matthias's eyes, "DON'T" He yelled one last time before the knife finally slit his father's throat. "PAPA!"

The tall man laughed, and looked at the orphan who had tears streaming down his face, "You'll be better off without him." Everyone laughed, and the man that was holding him threw him down onto the ground.

He crawled over to his dead papa. Thunder could be heard in the distance as it started to down poor. "Papa" he croaked out. He cupped his gruffy face in his tiny hands, and just collapsed on top of him. Salty tears slipped down his face as he sobbed into his dead father's corpse. Matthias was miserable, despairing, mourning, but he was most of all angry. Angry because his father was dead. Angry because all of his family was dead. Angry there wasn't anything he could do to stop the mean men that killed his father. But most of all he was angry that he was crying over his father. It should be normal, to cry over family members, he cried for his deceased mother and sister, but they were different. His mother actually cared for him, and his needs. His sister, who he named Ella, was just innocent in all of this and didn't deserve to die. But his father…his father was a cruel, cruel man, who beat him, starved him, and deprived him of love, and here he was sobbing over his dead body. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair, because no matter what Aaron did to him, Matthias was still going to love him, even though he did nothing to deserve such love. While in such a depressed state, the little general didn't even here the horse carriage pull up beside him.

He almost didn't hear the deep voice say, "What is going on out there!" almost.

When a man tried to grab the young, distraught boy, he desperately fought to stay holding his father, "No, no, I'm not leaving him!" He yelled. He was not going to leave the only family he had left, even if he wasn't the best part of his family. The men sighed in frustration, and tried to pry the six-year-old boy off of the dead man. One of the men finally picked him up. "NO! Let me go! Let me go! Papa!"

"Enough!" said a voice.

Everyone stopped and looked to the owner of the voice. He was wearing black pants that were tucked neatly into some black boots. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, with a red sash draped across his shoulder. His face was cleanly shaven, but it looked weary, as if he was coming back from a long voyage. Then what stood out to Matthias the most, was the golden crown that was placed upon the man's head that was covered with black hair. Matthias was face to face with the king of Ashem: Alexander. "Put the boy down" The king said firmly, and the men obeyed. The man carefully dropped him on the grown. The king made his way over to the trembling little boy. Alexander kneeled by him, "Are you alright?" Matthias couldn't say anything. He was too deep into shock to really process anything at the moment. First he lost his father to a group of thugs, now he's talking face to face with the king. "Did my men hurt you in any sort away?" he ask gently, inspecting the gash on his cheek that his father created. Matthias, who was still trembling, and in shock shook his head. It was quite for a few heartbeats before the king asked again, "Where is your family?"

This question finally got to the young boy. Tears started to stream down his face again, and the salty water dripped down into his cut, causing it to sting a little. His breathing became shallow, "There all dead now" he cried out, and crouched down, into a little ball. Matthias didn't know how long he was in that position crying, but the next thing he knew was, something was being thrown over his shoulders, and he was being eased into a standing position. Matthias looked up, and he saw the king was speaking, but he couldn't hear any words that were coming out. The next thing Matthias knew was darkness.

**(Line break)**

Matthias panted heavily. Sweat was dripping off his long, unruly raven locks. He really needed a haircut. He had his sword out, and extended in front of him, his shield has long since been thrown across the field. The tip of the sword as pointed down at a fifteen year old boy, who had his eyes crossed to see the tip of the sword on the tip of his nose.

"You've beaten me again old friend."

Matthias smiled, and put his iron sword back into his sheath. His leather covered hand helped up the young soldier up. The young blonde hair, blue eyed soldier's name was Ashton, and this was Matthias's best friend.

"You need to close off your stance more, you're too open, causing too many open targets on you" Matthias explained, walking over to where his shield was hit out of his hands. He bent over and pick up the wooden shield, practice, shield.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

"Well if you know, then why haven't you done it?"

Ashton opened his mouth, but then closed it. A pout formed across his lips, as his best friend smirked. Matthias walked over to where Ashton's sword was laying, and gave it to him. "Thanks" The blonde mumbled, and sheathed his own sword.

"UNGUARD!"

Both young men and looked over and saw the Prince and general sword fighting. The young prince's form was sloppy, and unprepared. He was trying to use his sword with two hands, but his shield kept getting in the way, causing the prince to try and fix it, only to be knocked back down again.

"No, no, no Philip! How many times do I have to tell you! You can only use one hand for the sword! You need your shield for the other! Why can't you be more like Matthias here?" The general shouted at the man. The eighteen year old prince scowled at the man who his father brought into his home twelve years ago.

The king brought Matthias into the castle that night, and took him in as his own son. He was well liked by mostly everyone. It took him awhile to get used to be treated like a royal, and to get used to the royal family itself. Matthias tended to normally just hang around the king whenever he could. After all he was the one who took him in after all, that and he just had a sense of security around him. After a while, he slowly started to warm up to Helena, the queen of Ashem. She was always very kind and gentle around him. She knew he was scared and not quite so used to all of this. Not just the royalty treatment, but the sense of having a SAFE home, and a safe sense of security. She was normally the first one into Matthias's room whenever he had a nightmare. Then Princess Mary was probably the first one, minus her father, to treat him like he was a human being. She came to his room the very first night, and they stayed up together all night, and just talked…well more like Mary talked, and Matthias listened. Matthias was better at listening than talking. And last, but not least, was Prince Philip. Philip got one look at the boy, and immediately despised him. He felt as if he and Matthias were always fighting for his father's attention. _Who does this peasant think he is, just walking in here like he owned the place_, the Prince always thought to himself. Ever since day one, Philip had it out for him. Then while Matthias was about fifteen years old, and just joined the royal guard, he met Ashton who was a year younger than him. He was a recruit just like Matthias was. The two being the youngest out of all the recruits, they were always being paired together. And the rest was history.

Now here they both were at age eighteen, both being very successful captains. Matthias looked away, and his eyes saw King Alexander who was walking towards them. Both men bowed right away, until they heard their king tell them, "Rise soldiers." And they did so. Alexander looked between Ashton and Matthias, before settling his gaze upon Ashton, "Captain Ashton, why don't you go help my son, Prince Philip, with his technique."

Ashton gave his king a salute, "Yes sir", and then walked over to the struggling prince.

Alexander looked back to the man he thought a son, "Walk with me Matthias" he said gently. And Matthias did just that. Together they walked along side one another in complete and utter silence. On the outside the young man looked very calm, cool, and collected, but on the inside, the man's heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. The man was having a panic attack, but he would not let his king see that. He needed to be stoic in front of the king. "You can relax Matthias, you are not in trouble." Matthias let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding. He wasn't in trouble, but then again, he hasn't really done anything to get him in trouble, so there was no need to worry in the first place. So if he wasn't in trouble, then why did Alexander need to speak with him in private? "I bet you are wondering why I requested a private audience with you" it's like he could read minds or something, "You see, I have had this weighing heavily on my mind and heart for a while now, and I have finally made my final decision."

Matthias was very confused. The king was not making any sense, "And what decision would that be, my liege?"

Alexander looked to him, "You are to be my new General."

Matthias's eyes widened. What!? That cannot be possible! Prince Philip was supposed to be the new General of the kingdom, while the princess was to be the new ruler of Ashem. "But sir, your son-"

"Is not fit for the job. I love him very much, but look at him out there" they both turn to Philip who is failing miserably in combat, "He just isn't right to lead an army of thousands, but you" Alexander turned back to look at him, "You know every single battle strategy like it's the back of your hand, you know all the right military moves, and can defeat my most highest ranks, including myself. You Matthias, you were born to be a leader."

Matthias looked down, completely caught off guard, "But…but I'm just the son of a drunkard, how could you possibly want me to lead all of those people…all of your people."

Alexander lifted the young man's face, "You may have been born of the village drunkard…but YOU are MY son, and I wouldn't want anyone else but MY son…to lead my army…our army…to thousands of victories."

**-Line break- **

Matthias palms were sweating behind his gloves. He kept fidgeting back and forth on his feet, and his eyes would look everywhere but her.

"Would you stop squirming, keep moving like this, and I'll pin the medal to your own skin and bones" the older lady said.

"Sorry Helena" Matthias mumbled, and looked outside again.

Today was October 16th, it was a chilly autumn's day, and most of the leaves had finally fallen, and the sun was now at the highest point in the sky, and today was the day, that Matthias Aaron Andreessen, was going to be inaugurated as General…and he was a nervous wreck.

Helena gently lifted Matthias cheek, "How many times do I have to tell you…call me mom."

Matthias smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…mom."

The door to the room swung open, and in came the one and only Princess of Ashem, "Whoa, Matthias, you are looking mighty fine." She said wiggling her eyebrow in a teasing sort of way. It was true, that Matthias was very devishly handsome, and his sister, loved to tease him about it, because he was so oblivious to all the woman around him who were practically gawking.

Matthias's cheek turned bright red, "Shut up" he mumbled, and Mary only laughed.

She walked over to him, and pinched his cheek, "Awe, is the wittle Matthias feeling embarrassed" she said in a tone that you would talk to newborns in.

"Shut up" he mumbled and pushed her hand away, causing Mary to chuckle. He turned to look in the mirror. He was wearing Ashem's colors in his uniform, he had a white sash draping along his left shoulder, and he had many medals on his right shoulder. He felt a feeling of pressure on his shoulder, and looked to see Mary with her chin resting on his shoulder. The two 'siblings' just stayed like that for the longest of time.

Helena smiled at her daughter and who she thought a son. Those two were the best of friends. The two always had each other's backs. When Matthias was new to the Castle, Mary beat up all the other little visiting Princes or Princesses for making fun of him, and as Mary and Matthias got older, Matthias beat up all the Princes that dared to hurt her in any sort of way. Helena finally checked the time on her pocket watch, "Matthias" The two looked to her, "Its time."

Matthias swallowed thickly, and Mary turned to him, "You'll be fine" she whispered and kissed his forehead lightly. With that she and her mother left for him to make his way to the cathedral. It was kind of ironic really, here he was going to be inaugurated as the man in charge of people killing other people, inside a church. He took another deep breath, and then made his way over to the door. With one deep breath he opened the door, and walked to the church.

The streets were crowded with people as he made his way in to the church. He decided to enter the back way for he thought it would be less busy, but boy was he wrong. Matthias literally had to shove his way in, luckily no one recognized him. Once in the front of the church, Mary instantly spotted him, "What took you so long, you were only five minutes behind us."

"You try making it through all those crowds" he huffed.

"Didn't they just let you through?"

"No."

"Well that's one way to put it."

"Well how was I supposed to put it? Was I supposed to be angry at these people?"

"Well you could have at least said it with some emotion, instead of putting it bluntly."

Matthias was about to retort, but was caught off by the choir singing, "That's your cue. Got to go." And with that she was gone.

Matthias took a deep breath. He checked everything on his uniform for the hundredth time, to make sure everything was perfect. This was it, this was the moment of truth. Becoming General was either going to make him, or break him, let's hope it's not the latter of the two. With one look from the guards, the doors opened, and Matthias slowly, but surely walked in with a mask of confidence. He didn't want to show all these people that he was scared, being scared makes you do cowardly things, and a coward is the last thing this kingdom needs. Matthias finally made it up to the royal family, who was considered to be his. Mary who was on the right of her mother was smiling brightly with her mother, King Alexander's face was stoic, but if you looked closely, you see the corner of his lips were tilted up. And last but not least, was Prince Philip, who looked at him with such hatred it could rival Han's hatred for Elsa and Anna (Who he had yet to meet.)

Matthias kneeled before his king, and refused to look him in the eye, "Conceal don't feel" he whispered to himself. Alexander started to talk, but Matthias couldn't hear a word he was saying. His heart was beating so loudly he was sure everyone could hear it. He wasn't breathing, nor were his eyes open.

"Rise" He heard King Alexander say, with one deep breath he did, he rose and looked at him straight in the eye. "It brings me great honor" he started as he began to fasten the medal to Matthias's uniform, "To present you Matthias Aaron Andreessen, General of Ashem." With that everyone stood and cheered. "My son."

* * *

**Pastor: Do you Sam ******** ******* take Cliff Hanger to be your lawfully wedded Husband?**

**Me: I do**

**Pastor: And do you Cliff hanger take Sam ******** ******* to be your lawfully wedded wife?**

**Cliff: I do**

**Pastor: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.**

**Thank you to all my lovley viewers for coming to my wedding to cliff hanger, we are going to be happily married for a very very very long time. I would like to thank WinterKnight2104 for giving me the lovely idea of marrying Cliff Hanger. You rock!**

**And with that, please press that review button, I would be very grateful, the more reviews, the faster I get the next chapter up so please, review, favorite, and, or, follow.**

**~Fletchdoug99**


End file.
